L'Opposé du Contraire I : THE DARK MAIDEN
by emokami
Summary: L'héritier la sauve, elle, le petit fantôme d'Ebenelle. Ils s'en vont, pourquoi ? Ils s'enfuient, dans quel but ? Ils se cachent, de qui ? De quoi ? OC. YAOI. YURI. HET.
1. Alone

_**THE DARK MAIDEN**_

_**Résumé **_: _l'héritier la sauve, elle, le petit fantôme d'Ebenelle. Ils s'en vont, pourquoi ? Ils s'enfuient, dans quel but ? Ils se cachent, de qui ? De quoi ? OC. YAOI. YURI. HET._

**Chapitre 1:**

**Alone**

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

DRIIIING !

La sonnerie stridente sonnait enfin la fin des cours.

Les élèves sortir en trombe de la salle de classe surchauffée. Seul resté une jeune fille. Elle devait avoir environ dix-sept ans.

Ses cheveux attachés se balançant rageusement dans son dos, elle ramassa ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol. Des larmes perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, mais d'un revers de main, elle les écarta.

Son matériel rangé dans son sac souillait d'encre, elle sortit de la salle qui puait la transpiration et la craie.

Dehors, il faisait chaud. Très chaud. Pourtant, ce mois d'avril aurait dû être le plus froid de toute la décennie.

Le soleil inondé la cour du lycée, faisant étincelé le macadam et briller outrageusement les barrières blanches qui formaient l'enceinte de cette prison de savoir.

La jeune fille plissa les yeux et se dirigea vers la sortie, rejoignant le troupeau qui s'agglutinait devant les portes désespérément closes.

Enfin, elles s'ouvrirent, et le troupeau s'agita pour sortir, créant une confusion devenue quotidienne.

La jeune fille suivit le mouvement et réussit tant bien que mal à s'extirper de là. Elle s'apprêtait à accélérer le pas, lorsqu'une poigne de fer lui agrippa le bras, ce qui manqua de la déséquilibrer et donc de la faire tomber.

La poigne l'attira vers elle, et la retourna d'un coup.

Elle vit avec effarement qu'il s'agissait de Peter, un jeune homme à la chevelure acajou et dont la réputation de tombeur n'était plus à faire. Malheureusement, malgré sa beauté, il n'en avait pas moins un sale caractère, et avait décidé en cette fin d'après-midi de passer sa mauvaise humeur sur la jeune brune.

La jeune fille ramena sa longue frange devant les yeux, trop intimidé par ces yeux flamboyants brillant de haine et de suffisance.

-Alors, on a l'intention de partir sans me donner ce qu'on me doit ?

-Euh...

La jeune fille ne savait que répondre.

Que les services de police avaient renforcé le système de sécurité du réseau de l'école ? Qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à pirater les dossiers d'examens ? Qu'elle était trop lâche pour prendre le risque de le faire à partir de chez elle ?

-Je…j'ai pas réussi.

-Quoi ?

Il resserra sa prise sur son bras maigrelet, lui arrachant un léger cri de douleur.

-Tu sais ce que je vais te faire alors ?

Ses amis ricanèrent autour d'eux. Amusés de voir la peur de cette fille qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

-Oui, souffla-t-elle, trop doucement au gout de Peter.

-Alors, tu as intérêt à tout me ramener ce soir, avant minuit, chez moi, tu sais où je vis bien sûr. Sinon, je viens chez toi, et…enfin, tu m'as comprise.

Il la sentit tressaillir lorsqu'il proféra sa menace.

-C'est clair ?

-Ou…oui…

Il la lâcha, et elle partit sans demander son reste.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

La porte claqua. Violement.

Sa mère ragea. Et le silence de son père absent lui pesa. Elle faillit même en pleurer, si cette fierté dont elle était la proie ne l'en empêchait pas.

Elle pénétra dans sa chambre. Son antre. Le seul endroit où elle pouvait se sentir en sécurité. Où personne ne viendrait la déranger.

Soudain, un malaise la secoua. Elle repensait à la menace de Peter. La jeune brune ne doutait pas du fait qu'il mettrait son plan à exécution, et se dépêcha de s'asseoir à son bureau. Mais se releva immédiatement pour verrouiller la porte de sa chambre.

Enfin, elle pourrait travailler tranquille. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si elle avait autre chose à faire, n'est-ce pas ? Ah, si. Une dissertation en Histoire sur l'Antiquité de Johto. Cela pouvait attendre. Entre sa vie et une bonne note, le choix était vite fait.

Son ordinateur chargeait. Elle, elle le trouvait trop long, mais après avoir vu ceux du lycée, il n'était pas aussi « daubesque » que ce qu'elle pensait.

Elle mit plusieurs heures avant de même préparer sa protection, ce qui lui permettrait de passer inaperçue aux yeux de la police informatique.

Il était minuit passé d'un quart d'heure lorsque la dernière feuille d'examen finit d'être imprimée. Elle enferma le tout dans une pochette cartonnée, la cala dans son sac de cours, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas débarrassé des taches d'encre à la forme plus que suggestive, et se glissa hors de sa chambre en passant par la fenêtre.

Elle descendit par la gouttière qui descendait jusqu'au sol. Elle avait un assez bon sens de l'équilibre pour en faire une chose aisée, puis longea le mur de sa maison, la mieux entretenue du quartier. Sa tenue éternellement noire ne se fondait malheureusement pas avec le blanc des murs, sur lesquels se reflétait l'éclat blafard de la lune. Enfin, l'aller de sa cour extérieure fut en vue. Elle l'emprunta comme si de rien était et marcha tranquillement dans la rue, déserte à cette heure-là.

Pas même une voiture. La jeune se disait une fois de plus qu'il était mieux de vivre la nuit. Moins de monde, de soleil, de risque. Bien mieux.

Peter vivait quelques rues plus loin, dans la partie la plus aisée d'Ebenelle. Elle ne le jalousait pas. Elle connaissait sa situation familiale, et s'il ne la faisait pas autant souffrir, peut être éprouverait-elle de la compassion pour lui.

C'était une grande bâtisse, faite de pierres noires, on disait qu'elles provenaient du Mont Abrupt de Sinnoh, et ce n'était certainement pas Peter et sa famille imbue d'elle-même qui allait contredire ces rumeurs. Sur deux étages, en plus d'un grenier, c'était l'une des maisons les plus luxueuses de la ville. Normal, pour la famille doyenne d'Ebenelle, il fallait le meilleur. Et encore plus s'il s'agissait de la famille du champion d'arène, le père de Peter.

La jeune brune repéra la fenêtre de son ennemi. C'était la seule à être encore éclairée.

Elle vit que les fins rideaux blancs se balançaient au gré de la brise nocturne, et décida de prendre les devants pour une fois.

Elle cala plus confortablement son sac sur ses épaules, et entreprit d'escalader ce mur couvert d'aspérités.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

Peter été dans son lit, en train de s'imaginer violenter cette fille qui avait osé lui désobéir. Il se souvenait de sa chambre, et de la meilleure manière d'y entrer. Il se souvenait s'y être enfermé avec elle durant plusieurs heures. Il se souvenait de sa résistance, puis de sa soumission.

Un bruit. Métallique. Venant de sa fenêtre ? Oui, c'était bien cela.

Il se releva de son lit, en prenant soin de recouvrir toutes les traces de ses activités et referma son pantalon.

Peter se pencha sur sa fenêtre et vit une petite silhouette s'élever agilement. Il la reconnut presque immédiatement.

Il s'écarta, et la jeune brune sauta sur la moquette beige de la chambre de son ennemi.

-Alors, tu as ce que je veux ?

-Ouais.

Elle fit descendre son sac de ses frêles épaules et en sortie une pochette bordeaux.

Cela fit rire Peter. Lorsqu'il s'était « amusé » avec elle, ç'avait été la seule fois de sa vie qu'elle avait porté de la couleur. Un corset bordeaux qu'il avait pris un malin plaisir à lui retirer et un éternel pantalon noir en cuir.

Elle l'entendit rire, et lui lança un regard empli de haine. La jeune fille lui balança son dû au visage et sauta par la fenêtre. Il en rit encore plus. Au moins, il lui faisait toujours de l'effet, et ç'avait été bien plus amusant avec elle qu'avec les autres filles qu'il a l'habitude d'avoir.

Il ouvrit la pochette, et fut ravi du résultat.

Il obtiendrait enfin ce brevet pour devenir champion, tout comme son père qu'il haïssait.

-Merci beaucoup.

Il regarda ensuite par la fenêtre, et un sourire bien plus noir se dessina sur ses lèvres :

-…Sywen, le petit fantôme.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

La fin de l'année approchait. Et avec elle, les examens. Mais ça, Sywen s'en fichait. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose.

S'en aller.

Loin de cette ville morne. Loin de ce garçon qui hantait ses songes les plus noirs. Oins de cette famille qui la méprisait.

Changer d'air.

Durant toute cette journée de cour, au rythme des brimades, des insultes et des bousculades, elle méditait là-dessus.

Comment faire pour disparaitre sans que l'on s'en aperçoive ?

Enfin, elle obtint la réponse. Simulation de mort.

Elle avait lu ça dans un livre, longtemps auparavant.

La fille voulait changer d'air parce qu'elle était différente de son peuple. Elle avait donc simulé une noyade, doublée d'une agression. On avait retrouvé d'elle uniquement son manteau déchiré et taché de sang.

Elle pourrait bien s'être perdue dans la Grotte de Glace.

Non. Elle était bien trop introvertie pour sortir de son antre de pixels.

Et pourquoi pas ? Sa mère ne cessait de lui dire de sortir un peu plus. Sa mère. Elle n'avait rien vue, elle ne voyait rien. Elle ne voyait pas qu'elle souffrait ? Elle ne voyait pas qu'elle ne l'aimait pas ? Elle ne voyait pas qu'elle avait été violée ? Et par le fils de son patron qui plus est?

Non. Elle ne voyait rien. Peut être même ne verrait-elle pas que sa cadette avait disparu.

Et ses frères. Le supporteraient-ils ? Oui, le grand était parti depuis des mois, et le plus jeune…il s'en sortirait. Il était plus fort qu'elle. Ils étaient tous plus fort qu'elle.

C'était décidé. Elle s'en irait. Mais pas tout de suite. Dans quelque mois, lorsque le soleil frappera moins fort.

DRIIIIING !

Enfin, la fin de cette journée.

Sywen se dit qu'elle n'avait pas vu Peter. Peut être était-il malade. Cela ne l'arrangeait pas. C'était elle son binôme. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle était absente, il ne se bougeait pas du tout pour lui ramener ses devoirs.

Mais si elle ne le faisait pas, elle risquerait d'être punie par sa mère, qui ne voulait absolument pas s'attirer les foudres de son employeur.

« _C'est pour ça que tu les avais invité à manger à la maison, lui et son fils._ »

La jeune brune interrompit le fils de ses réflexions en voyant les trois chiens de garde de son tourmenteur fondre sur elle.

-Tient, amènes-ça à Peter. Et fais gaffe, il mord.

Celui qui venait de parle fit claquer bruyamment ses mâchoires, mimant une morsure particulièrement volante.

« _Sont-ils au courant ?_ » se demanda la jeune fille.

Non, jamais Peter ne parlerait de ça à qui que ce soit.

Sans dire un mot, Sywen prit la pile de feuille, la fourra sans aucun soin dans son sac de nouveau taché et se rendit rapidement chez Peter.

Pour une fois, elle décida de passer par la porte d'entrée. En y repensant, elle n'était jamais entrée dans la maison du Champion de l'Arène d'Ebenelle.

Elle chercha la sonnette des yeux, et ne vit rien.

Indécise, elle frappa à la porte, et, moins d'une minute plus tard, une silhouette emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture recouverte de dessins de Minidraco lui ouvrit.

Sywen mit un moment avant de reconnaitre Peter, les yeux rougis par les larmes et l'air apathique.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ?

-Euh…

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourquoi ne l'insultait-il pas ? Comme à son habitude ?

-Alors ? Il caille !

Il devait vraiment être très très malade pour dire qu'il faisait froid. Sywen transpirait dans sa chemise noire et son pantacourt de toile légère.

-Tient…c'est…tes devoirs.

Il prit ce qu'elle lui tendait et referma brusquement la porte.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

Sywen resta encore un moment, se considérant comme idiote d'avoir espéré autre chose de lui. Elle n'était que sa distraction après tout. Comme s'il allait lui proposer d'entrer chez lui.

Elle retourna chez elle, son sac se balançant lamentablement dans son dos et les yeux ternes.

Sa mère lui dit quelque chose, mais elle ne l'entendit pas.

Enfin, elle était dans sa chambre. Dans son antre. Ni heureuse ni malheureuse. Juste là.

Elle se disait qu'elle serait incapable de survivre même une heure seule dehors sans personne pour lui dire ce qu'elle devait faire.

La mort lui semblait la solution idéale. Oui. Disparaitre. Définitivement. Peut être que sa mère se poserait enfin des questions sur son silence. Mais elle ne le verrait pas. Puisqu'elle serait morte. Tant pis, ce serait son seule regret.

Et Peter qui ne pourra peut être pas se trouver un autre souffre-douleur. Apres tout, il n'y avait qu'elle pour être assez lâche pour le dire à qui que ce soit. Et puis, ce n'était pas son problème si une autre fille se ferait avoir par ce rouquin aux idées perverses.

En attendant qu'il n'y ait plus personne qui soit éveillé dans la maison, Sywen s'installa à son ordinateur, et observa ce que faisait Peter depuis le siens.

Parfait, il y était. Apres tout, il était malade, c'était logique qu'il cherche à s'occuper.

Il était sur un réseau social, en train de discuter des facilités de victoire sur un Pokémon Dragon. Il disait qu'il était impossible de les battre sans un Pokémon du même type ou de type glace. Il ajouta aussi que la Route de Glace étant sous le contrôle du village, donc de son père le champion d'Ebenelle, ce dernier avait interdit la capture de Pokémon sur ce site, l'ayant placé sous le label « Reserve de Pokémon ».

« _Quel enfoiré_ » avait dû se dire Peter.

Pourtant, officiellement, Peter adulait son père, et méprisait son grand-père, le doyen du village. Sywen l'aimait bien pourtant, c'était auprès de lui qu'elle prenait des cours sur les Pokémons Dragon, avec Peter et Clair, sa cousine. Sywen ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Elle était trop différente, et Clair était bien plus âgé qu'elle, au moins trois ans de différence. Cette dernière était une jeune femme orgueilleuse, et de très mauvaise foi. Sywen la soupçonnait d'avoir des sentiments inavouables pour son cousin.

« _Il vient de se déconnecter._ » réalisa Sywen.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Elle connaissait suffisamment le jeune homme pour savoir qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais un débat de ce genre.

« _Il doit certainement être en train de manger. Mais non. Il est plus d'une heure du matin. On ne sait jamais. Il peut avoir faim n'importe quand après tout. Et puis, faut que j'arrête de faire une fixation sur lui !_ »

Sywen se gifla. Elle était sûre d'en conserver une trace pour encore deux jours. Mais elle s'en fichait.

Dire qu'elle avait encore une dissertation à rendre pour le lendemain.

Elle soupira. Jamais elle n'aurait le courage de le faire. Elle en avait assez.

Elle devait partir. Disparaitre. Définitivement.

Ses grands yeux argentés entourés d'une large couche de khôl papillonnèrent en direction de la fenêtre.

Il y avait bien le lac derrière l'arène. Mais le site était truffé de caméras. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien les désactiver. C'était un jeu d'enfant pour elle après tout.

La jeune brune s'y attela. Trop facile. Ils étaient persuadés que personne n'oserait s'en prendre à l'Arène d'Ebenelle. Faux. Elle, la petite Sywen, le faisait. Et sans remords.

Une à une, ces yeux électroniques à fonction de chien de garde se figèrent, l'une d'elles eu même droit à un Roucool qui picorait au sol.

Satisfaite d'elle-même, Sywen se leva, enfila son éternel long manteau de cuir noir qui lui donnait des airs de vampire et sortit de sa chambre, de nouveau par la fenêtre...

•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

_**Bon, et bien, une nouvelle fic en cours ! Et bien, voilà, premier chapitre posté !**_

_**Euh…bon. Je sais pas trop quoi dire sur cette fic. Elle est en cour d'écriture. Le plan est presque finalisé. Donc euh…voilà !**_

_**Bon, bah, un auteur à besoins de commentaires pour s'améliorer, savoir son travail apprécié ou détesté, c'est selon, etc. **_

_**Bref, un petit commentaire siouplait ? **_

_**R&R PLEASE !**_


	2. Deliver us from evil

_**THE DARK MAIDEN**_

_**Résumé **_: _l'héritier la sauve, elle, le petit fantôme d'Ebenelle. Ils s'en vont, pourquoi ? Ils s'enfuient, dans quel but ? Ils se cachent, de qui ? De quoi ? OC. YAOI. YURI. HET._

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Deliver us from evil**

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, la nuit était fraîche. Une brise légère agitait les cheveux et le manteau de Sywen, la faisant paraitre bien plus imposante.

Elle regardait autour d'elle, cherchant intérieurement une âme qui voudrait la sauver de son destin. Mais personne ne vint. Pas même son ennemi. Elle savait qu'il sortait de temps en temps la nuit, pour errer sans but dans SA ville.

Mais non. Pas même son tourmenteur ne vint l'aborder.

Et son grand frère. Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il était parti. Il affirmait être à Sinnoh, et qu'il était en parfaite santé.

«_ Tu me manques Adrien._ »

Elle songea ensuite à son petit frère. Ce petit garçon qui prenait son grand frère pour l'homme le plus puissant du monde. Il voulait à tout prit le suivre, faire comme lui. Mais leur mère refusait de faire la même erreur avec son cadet qu'avec l'ainé.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

_Un an auparavant…_

Ils étaient tous réunis à la table de la salle à manger. Une grande table ronde, faite en bois sombre. Sywen l'aimait beaucoup, parce qu'elle démontrait l'égalité de chacun, un moyen pour ne plus se sentir inférieure en somme.

Ils étaient tous là. Leur mère, grande femme à la courte chevelure rouge impeccablement coiffée, leur père, un homme à faible carrure aux cheveux poivre et sel. Sywen se souvenait qu'elle aimé y plonger sa petite main lorsqu'elle était encore une enfant. Il était revenu exprès parce que son fils ainé avec des choses à dire a toute la famille. Adrien, le plus grand, jeune homme de dix-huit ans, à la chevelure rouge vif attachée en une longue queue qui se balançait dans son dos. Sywen, jeune fille de seize ans, constamment dans l'ombre de son frère, et Cornil. Le cadet, petit garçon de douze ans qui suivait son frère comme le faisait un petit chien.

Sywen observa son aîné. Il était livide. Elle, elle savait pourquoi. Elle l'avait espionnait. Elle se préoccupait de lui. Elle savait que faire _ça_ avait été mal. Mais elle s'en fichait. Il n'avait qu'à mieux protéger son ordinateur.

Depuis des années, Adrien entretenait une correspondance quasi quotidienne avec un certain Tanguy. Maintenant qu'il était majeur, il était en droit de partir du cocon familial et partir rejoindre son ami le plus sûr.

Sywen savait que son frère avait uniquement des relations superficielles avec les gars de son lycée, et qu'une véritable personne avec qui il pouvait parler de tout lui manquait.

Tout ce qu'elle regrettait, c'était qu'il utiliserait des mensonges pour obtenir l'autorisation de sortie de la ville.

- Alors, que souhaites-tu nous dire mon fils ? dit soudainement leur lavette de père.

-Je…

Adrien ne savait par où commencer.

Sywen imita une signature dans le vide lorsqu'il posa brièvement les yeux sur elle. Il fronça les sourcils et dit doucement :

-Il me faut une autorisation de sortie de territoire. J'ai déjà les papiers, il ne me manque plus que vos signatures.

-Et où comptes-tu aller ? demanda froidement sa mère.

-Euh…changer de région.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas bien ici ? déclara le père.

Il croisa les bras sur la table et continua :

-Tu sais, j'espérais que tu reprennes la boutique.

Adrien ouvrit grand les yeux. Lui ? Vendre des articles Pokémon ? Alors qu'il n'avait pas été capable d'entrer dans une agence d'intérim ?

-Euh…ça ne m'intéresse pas du tout papa.

Ledit père fronça les sourcils.

-Mais je ne veux pas ton avis. Tu es l'aîné, tu reprends l'affaire familiale dans quelques années. Je suis heureux que tu aies enfin dix-huit ans, comme ça je pourrais enfin te former.

Le roux se leva brutalement et tapa du poing sur la table.

-Non !

-Quoi ?!

-Non ! Je refuse de reprendre ton foutu magasin ! Je refuse d'être avec toi !

Le père ne savait plus quoi dire. Son propre fils se rebellait contre lui. Ah ! Elle avait fait un beau boulot son ex-femme en élevant ses enfants ! Elle les avait monté contre lui, les obligeant à lui manquer de respect !

Lui aussi se leva, lui, qui n'arrivait qu'à l'épaule de son grand garçon de fils.

Il plongea son regard d'argent dans celui de braise d'Adrien, et ils se toisèrent ainsi durant quelques instants. Jusqu'à ce que la mère dise d'un ton calme :

-Bon, on mange quoi ce soir ?

Sywen resta abasourdi devant le calme apparent de sa mère. Cette femme était décidément étonnante !

Adrien la regarda aussi, et dit dangereusement :

-Non mais tu es sérieuse ? Je te dis que je pars et tu ne penses qu'à faire de la bouffe ?

-Et bien vas-y pars !

Leur mère perdit son masque de miel et laissa place à un visage hargneux et déformait par la méchanceté.

-Tu refuses mon autorité ? Tu es malpoli avec ton père ? Et bien vas-t-en ! Personne ne te retient !

Sywen se leva à son tour, refusant d'en entendre davantage. Elle aimait son frère. Ses frères, même si Cornil avait le don de lui faire perdre son calme avec ses questions. Mais ses parents. Depuis qu'ils étaient séparés, ils étaient tous les deux devenus des monstres, ne pensant qu'à leur argent, et oubliant de regarder leurs enfants qui se perdaient dans des mondes virtuels pleins de pixels.

Elle s'effondra dans son lit. Son frère, la seule personne qui réussissait encore à la faire sourire avec ses plaisanteries salaces. Elle ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans lui. Il était tout pour elle. Et Cornil. Elle allait devoir s'occuper de lui.

Des larmes commencèrent à jaillirent de ses yeux d'argent, si semblable à ceux de son père qu'elle n'aimait pas.

Tandis qu'elle se relevait pour aller chercher un paquet de mouchoirs qui trainait sur son bureau, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit timidement, pour laisser entrer son grand frère.

Il ne disait rien. Il ne la regardait même pas. Elle se moucha bruyamment, sans aucune retenue, et jeta le morceau de papier dans la corbeille.

« _Aucun savoir-vivre._ » aurait dit sa mère.

Lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit de la feuille heurter le fond, Adrien attrapa le bras de sa toute petite sœur et l'attira vers lui. Machinalement, Sywen se blottit contre son torse. Elle entendait son cœur battre très vite, comme s'il était stressé.

La brune s'écarta, et ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le couvre-lit uniformément noir. Là, il s'allongea et elle s'installa au creux de son épaule, comme lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars et qu'elle le rejoignait la nuit. Parfois, il ne s'en apercevait que le matin, étant trop endormi la nuit pour sentir sa présence.

-Comment t'as su ?

-Sur quoi ?

-Pourquoi je m'en vais.

-Euh…

-Ah.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai compris.

-Ok.

-T'aurais pu m'en parler tu sais.

-Tu crois que t'aurais réagi comment si je te disais que j't'espionne ?

-Euh…

Ils réfléchirent tous les deux à la question et, même si ce n'était pas les mêmes images qui leur venaient à l'esprit, ils en rirent tous les deux de bon cœur.

-Tu pars quand ? demanda innocemment Sywen.

Elle connaissait déjà la réponse, mais elle voulait l'entendre de la bouche de son frère.

-Demain matin, si ce n'est ce soir.

-Tu m'écriras.

-Ouais, à toi et à Cornil.

-Quand ?

-Le plus souvent possible.

-Au moins une fois par jour.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Nan.

-Par mois alors.

-Nan. Par semaines ?

-Ouais.

-Ça me va.

Ils se turent, et écoutèrent le silence, uniquement troublait par les cris de leurs parents qu'ils n'aimaient pas.

-T'as bien réussi à les faire chier t'sais.

-Ouais.

Ils rirent jaune. Dès le moment où Adrien serait définitivement parti, ils savaient que leurs parents passeraient leurs nerfs sur les deux plus jeunes.

-Tu me trouves lâche ? demanda le roux a sa sœur.

Elle réfléchit tout de même un moment. Oui, elle le trouvait lâche de s'en aller et de les laisser elle est son frère seuls avec des fous. Mais en même temps, Adrien avait tout fait pour eux depuis toujours, il avait bien droit de vivre sa propre vie non ?

-Nan.

-Merci.

Il avait perçu son doute. Il s'en voulait. Mais il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie dans l'incertitude. Encore, seul au milieu de nulle part, il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, mais là, dans cette maison, il en voulait à ses parents. Ces gens qui ne l'aimaient uniquement lorsqu'ils avaient besoins de lui.

Ils restèrent encore un moment comme ça, puis ce fut au tour de Clornil de venir se blottir contre ses ainés. Il ne disait rien, mais les deux grands savaient qu'il souffrait énormément. Il avait beau n'avoir que douze ans, il n'en savait pas moins de la situation familiale plus que déplorable.

-Adrien.

-Ouais moustique ?

-Maieuh !

Sywen rit. Au moins, son grand frère savait encore sourire. Pas comme elle, qui passait son temps à broyer du noir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu peux m'emmener avec toi ?

C'était vrai. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Ce serait bien plus simple. Pour elle du moins. Elle, elle connaissait le secret de son frère, mais Cornil non.

« _Bah, il finirait bien par comprendre après tout._ »

Les deux plus jeunes lancèrent un regard suppliant à leur ainé. Ce dernier ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Euh…

-Non ! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser là ! Pas avec eux ! hurla Cornil les yeux subitement pleins de larmes.

« _Au moins le moustique pense à moi._ »

-Je…

« _Ne nous laisse pas… _» supplia intérieurement Sywen.

Pourtant, elle voyait bien à son regard fuyant qu'il refuserait.

Adrien se taisait. Il espérait que son silence serait suffisamment éloquent. Mais Cornil refusait de lâcher prise. Littéralement.

Il lui écrasait les doigts, il lui donnait des coups de pieds, l'arrosait d'injure toutes plus infantile les unes que les autres.

Et Adrien ne disait rien, il subissait. Il le méritait. Abandonner son frère et sa sœur, quelle lâcheté.

Soudain, il attrapa son frère par les épaules, le plaqua sur le lit et lui dit d'un ton dur :

-Non. Je ne peux pas vous emmener, ni toi, ni Sywen.

Le garçon pleurait définitivement. Et Sywen n'en était pas loin.

Profitant du fait qu'il était légèrement sonné, Adrien sortit de la pièce et alla préparer son sac de voyage.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

Sywen arrivait enfin à sa destination.

L'arène de son village. Un immense bâtiment au toit arrondi. Dans la nuit, il était impossible d'en deviner la couleur, mais Sywen savait que c'était le bleu et le violet les couleurs dominantes. Il y avait même un emblème en forme de Minidraco au dessus des grandes portes métalliques. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre dans l'arène, et l'air était étouffé par la lave artificielle qui coulait entre les plateformes.

Et là, elle vit.

Au-delà de l'arène qui lui faisait face, elle vit l'immense lac qui séparait le village e l'Antre des Dragons. Elle n'y était encore jamais entrée. C'était interdit à toutes personnes ne faisant pas partie de l'Élite des dresseurs des dragons. La jeune fille savait que c'était le rêve de Peter et de sa cousine d'en faire partie.

Elle, elle s'en fichait. Cela ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça les Pokémons dragons.

Un pas.

Une petite silhouette noire dans la nuit.

Deux pas.

Une grande crinière noire attachée en une queue serrée à l'arrière de son crâne qui volait derrière elle.

Trois pas.

Un étincèlement sur la surface du lac.

Un pas.

Les pans de son long manteau de cuir qui volaient dans son dos.

Deux pas.

La tête éternellement baissée.

Trois pas.

Deux yeux argentés perdus dans le vide.

Quatre pas.

Voilà. Elle ne pouvait aller plus loin. Comme s'il se rebellait contre sa volonté, son corps refusait de faire un pas de plus dans cette direction et lui intimait de faire demi-tour.

« _Non._ »

Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle avait enfin pris une décision seule. Elle allait s'y tenir. Elle le devait. Sinon ce serait ne pas tenir ses promesses.

« _Promesses faites à qui ? _»

Tel un écho à ses réflexions, l'étincèlement à la surface de l'eau noire refit son apparition. Cela l'agaça. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas mourir en paix ?

Comment faire à présent ? Sauter dans l'eau ? Non, cela ferait trop de bruit. Se glisser dedans telle une naïade ? Non, elle n'en avait pas du tout l'air.

Et pourquoi ne ferait-elle demi-tour ? Se glisser dans ses draps, bien au sec, et se noyer dans le monde des rêves.

Non. Elle ne pouvait pas renoncer. Pas maintenant qu'elle était si proche de l'eau. Elle pouvait sentir l'humidité percer le cuire de ses bottes. C'était désagréable en plus. Elle avait beau aimer la pluie, elle détester aller à la piscine. Devoir se montrer aux autres, devoir montrer son corps qu'elle détestait. Devoir être proche d'eux. Devoir sentir leurs odeurs. Devoirs les regarder se moquer d'elle.

Non. Elle détestait aller à la piscine. Donc, elle ne savait pas nager.

Donc, il était logique qu'on la retrouve noyée non ?

Oui. Logique.

Non. Elle ne pouvait le faire. Si.

Non.

Si.

Non.

Si.

Non.

« _Et merde._ »

Elle posa un pied dans l'eau, puis l'autre. Le froid l'engourdissait. Le froid lui faisait mal. Pourtant, elle ne supportait pas la chaleur. Elle pensait que l'eau aurait été plus chaude. Mais non. Elle était glacée.

Encore quelque pas, et Sywen serait entourée d'eau jusqu'à la taille.

Elle ne pouvait aller plus loin. Le froid la paralysait trop. Elle sentait qu'elle allait s'endormir. Ce serait tellement meilleur de se laisser aller.

« _Le lac est-il aussi profond qu'on le dit ?_ »

Elle n'aurait pas l'air bête si elle avait pied jusqu'à la rive menant à l'Antre du Dragon.

Soudain, elle sentit un léger frôlement au niveau du mollet. Ou alors c'était le froid de l'eau qui lui jouait des tours.

Non. Encore un frôlement. Plus insistant. Elle ne tremblait plus seulement de froid. Mais de peur aussi.

Elle ne bougeait plus. Tétanisait. Totalement paralysée. Incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Un Pokémon qui l'attaquait !

« _C'est fini._ »

Le Pokémon mystérieux la poussait en arrière. Afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre, elle marchait à reculons. En symbiose avec lui.

Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose :

« _Il est en train de me faire perdre mon temps_. »

Enfin, elle sentit qu'elle pouvait marcher plus librement, et était à peu près heureuse de sentir la terre ferme sous ses pieds. Elle s'accroupit, petite silhouette noire tremblante dans la nuit, et attendit le retour de son sauveur.

Mais rien ne vint.

Elle se releva et faillit faire demi-tour, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce clapotis au milieu du lac.

Sywen plissa les yeux.

Un Magicarpe ?

Ce serait un Magicarpe qui lui aurait sauvé la vie ?

Elle ne pouvait y croire. Elle était vraiment tombée bien bas pour avoir été secourue par le Pokémon le plus ridicule du monde.

Un Magicarpe. Un poisson rouge inutile.

Pas si inutile apparemment.

Il lui avait sauvé la vie. Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Il avança vers elle.

Ses grands yeux globuleux brillaient dans la nuit.

Le poisson s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la rive, et il la fixait de son regard inexpressif.

Sywen ne savait pas quoi faire. Que lui voulait donc ce Magicarpe ? À manger ? Elle n'avait rien sur elle.

Elle s'accroupit de nouveau, et sans plus réfléchir, elle tendit la main vers son sauveur. Qu'espérait-elle donc ? Qu'il vienne lui renifler les doigts comme le ferait un Caninos ? Qu'il viendrait se frotter à elle tel un Rondoudou ?

Et pourtant…

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

_**Voilà, mon chapitre deux. Donc, euh…bah…elle est pas morte ? Oui, ça, ça le fait. **_

_**Alors, pour commencer, merci à Blacky-Chwan pour la première review sur c'te fific, Pitioti et miho-chan.**_

_**Hum. Z'avez tous un point en commun. « Ce batârd de Peter ». Oui, je sais, il est pas tout rond tout rose ce mec. C'est fait exprès, comment rendre un perso gentil encore plus gentil, tu le fais passer pour un salopard de première ! C'est marketing XD. Promis, il va changer, mais, euh…comment dire, il va encore en faire des vertes et des pas mûres avant de devenir le monsieur très droit et bien comme il faut qu'on connait ^^ **_

_***pas taper***_

_**Et c'est aussi pour justifier son intérêt futur pour Silver. **_

_**Apres, concernant cette fin moisie…**_

_**Je l'aime bien c'te gamine, même si je la case avec un poisson ridiculement stupide et inutile, mais bon. Chacun sa définition du verbe « aimer » après tout ! « Qui aime bien châtie bien » comme le dis si bien le proverbe dont je ne connais pas la source !**_

_**PS : celui qui trouve d'où viennent les titres des chapitres, et le personnage de manga dont est inspiré le physique de Sywen la gourdasse, euh bah…bravo à lui !**_

_**Donnez-moi votre avis ! Bon ou mauvais ! Je prends le tout ! **_

_**R&R PLEASE !**_


	3. One good reason why

_**THE DARK MAIDEN**_

_**Résumé **_: _l'héritier la sauve, elle, le petit fantôme d'Ebenelle. Ils s'en vont, pourquoi ? Ils s'enfuient, dans quel but ? Ils se cachent, de qui ? __De quoi? OC. YAOI. YURI. HET._

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

_**One good reason why**_

-Je suis là, murmura la petite silhouette encapuchonnée.

Un clapotis lui répondit alors qu'elle avançait sa main vers la surface du lac. Un poisson sortit la tête de l'eau, et la jeune fille s'empressa de le caresser.

Ses écailles froides lui glacèrent les doigts, mais savoir son ami prés d'elle la réconfortait.

Sywen regarda autour d'elle, alerte. Toutes les nuits, elle avait peur que quelqu'un ai une fois l'idée de s'approcher de cette étrange réunion. Pourtant, bien qu'elle n'ait pas l'amour du risque, elle continuait à sortir la nuit, toujours en figeant les caméras de l'arène avant de partir.

C'en était devenu un rituel. La nuit tombée, elle sortait de chez elle, se rendait au lac d'Ebenelle, et passait de longues heures à lui parler et à le cajoler.

Et lui, le poisson ridicule, se laissait faire, il l'écoutait, du moins en donnait-il l'impression, et acceptait avec plaisir ses cajoleries.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

_Deux semaines plus tard…_

-Tuez-le…maintenant….Tout de suite…

Du rouge. De l'orange…tout un tourbillon couleur de feu qui l'entourait. Et le regard du Magicarpe qui la fixait au travers. Suppliant…

Son frère. Son grand frère se matérialisa autour d'elle.

-Sywen…meurt avec moi.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Depuis quand souhaitait-il mourir ? Il était bien trop amoureux de la vie pour mourir.

Et elle.

Cette main de feu tendue vers elle. Si envoutante. Si attirante.

Non. Elle devait rester pour le Magicarpe. Il s'inquiéterait pour elle si elle partait.

Mais la chaleur était tellement insupportable.

Sywen se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle venait de rêver que son seul ami se faisait harponner par les gens du village qui auraient des griefs contre elle ou lui.

La jeune fille sortie de son lit. Depuis deux semaines, elle se sentait plus heureuse. Même si elle tentait de voir les avantages à avoir loupé son suicide, sa vie au sein de la communauté n'en était pas moins joyeuse.

Ah si ! Ce jour-là était le jour où elle recevait une lettre de son grand frère. Et le lendemain serait la date d'anniversaire de son départ.

Elle se demandait ce que sa mère ferait pour fêter ça.

« _Rien, sûrement._ »

D'avantage minée, elle regarda au-dehors par sa fenêtre. Personne n'était dans la rue à une heure aussi matinale. L'aube commençait à peine à apparaitre, le ciel était d'une douce couleur orangée. Sywen croyait même reconnaitre la couleur des écailles de son compagnon de nuit. Les montagnes de l'est étouffaient sa région. Ebenelle n'était qu'un hameau prisonnier de cette chaine montagnarde qui semblait n'avoir pour ambition qu'étouffé les habitants à petit feu. Le village vivait presque en autarcie depuis des décennies, seuls les dresseurs qui souhaitaient se mesurer au champion d'arène entraient et sortaient du village. Aucun étranger ne s'y installait, et aucun habitant ne le quittait.

Cela rendait Ebenelle encore plus morne.

Et cela pesait énormément à Sywen, qui rêvait secrètement à de grandes aventures, sans aucun jour qui ne serait semblable au précédent. Vivre au jour le jour, faire de nouvelles rencontres, de nouvelles découvertes.

Mais non. Elle se savait ben incapable de sortir sans trembler de peur pour n'importe quelle raison. Elle ne pouvait pas sortir sans avoir peur qu'il lui arrive une mauvaise chose. Elle avait peur de se perdre dans un endroit inconnu.

Elle avait peur de tout. Même de son ombre. Depuis que son frère était parti, elle ne se sentait plus en sécurité.

Non. Elle ferait comme tous les habitants d'Ebenelle. Elle y resterait jusqu'à sa mort.

Mais. Que ferait-elle de sa vie ? Reprendre le magasin de son père ? Non. Sywen se savait bien incapable d'ouvrir la bouche en présence de personnes étrangères, même pour de l'argent.

Elle songea un instant à rejoindre son sauveur, mais elle si elle le faisait, elle serait certainement en retard pour le lycée. Et elle ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir de nouveau un retard, sous peine de se voir convoquer chez le proviseur avec ses parents. Les deux qui plus est.

Lentement, avec toute la volonté d'un Ramoloss qui aurait fait un marathon, elle se rendit dans sa salle de bain et se regarda dans le grand miroir qui occupait toute une partie du mur carrelait.

Sywen se savait petite. Très petite. Son frère, son grand frère ne se gênait pas pour le lui rappeler. Très fine aussi. Elle était certainement la fille la plus maigre de tout le patelin.

Elle ne s'aimait pas. Elle aurait pourtant dû être fière de ses longs cheveux noirs et raides, de ses grands yeux d'argent, de sa peau d'albâtre. Mais non. Tous ces détails lui rappelaient incontestablement son père. Ce père qu'elle n'aimait pas. Sa mère refusait de la regarder. Dès que la jeune fille pénétrait dans la pièce, sa mère lui tournait le dos et lui parlait comme on parlerait à un intrus, une étrangère qui serait entrée par erreur dans la maison.

Elle regarda ses bras nus. Ils étaient recouverts de fins traits rouges, et d'autres blanchâtres.

Et sa mère qui ne se demandait jamais pourquoi sa fille portait constamment des mitaines hautes, même en été.

Pourtant, même Peter l'avait compris. Quelque mois auparavant, lorsqu'il l'avait…

« _Non. Cesse d'y penser._ » s'intima Sywen.

Elle entra dans la cabine de douche. Là, elle se décrassa le plus sauvagement possible, comme si chaque coup d'éponge était la punition qu'elle méritait.

Ensuite vint le moment de se coiffer. Chaque coup de brosse était un supplice, pourtant, elle y mettait tellement d'ardeur qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle aimait souffrir.

C'en était presque le cas. Si les larmes n'avaient pas été là.

Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas pleuré. La dernière fois, ç'avait été pour son frère, lorsqu'il était parti. Depuis, elle vivait ses malheurs comme si elle était hors de tout. Même d'elle-même. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ce corps faible était le sien. Que cette faiblesse de caractère était la sienne.

-Sywen !

-Quoi ?

-Viens !

Que pouvait donc bien lui vouloir son jeune frère, ce petit rouquin aussi vif et bagarreur qu'un Tygnon ?

Elle descendit la vingtaine de marches qui la séparaient du rez-de-chaussée et faillit se ramasser la figure sur le petit garçon qui l'attendait sur le palier.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Euh…euh…

Le garçon regarda en direction de la cuisine, et ne vit aucune trace de sa mère. Rassuré, il dit en murmurant :

-Une lettre pour toi.

Sywen eut une soudaine boule au ventre en comprenant de quoi lui parlait son petit frère. Elle lui intima de la lui donner, et décida de sécher les premières heures de cours, afin de savourer les nouvelles d'Adrien.

Car c'était bien une lettre de lui qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Elle arracha l'enveloppe rouge vif des mains de son petit frère, s'enferma dans sa chambre, et prit tout de même le temps d'appeler son lycée en se faisant passer pour sa mère et dire que la pauvre Sywen était malade et que par conséquent elle ne pourrait assister aux cours du matin. Et certainement de l'après-midi tant qu'à faire. Au cas où elle serait prise d'une soudaine crise de flémingite aiguë, la première depuis plusieurs mois.

Sywen s'étala en travers de son lit, un sourire léger aux lèvres. Sa peau ressortait au milieu de sa douce crinière de jais et de ses draps sombres.

Elle regardait l'enveloppe. Une belle enveloppe rouge. Elle y reconnut l'emblème de la région Sinnoh, et se désola de le savoir si loin. Elle sourit en lisant son nom, Sywen Brannsjel*****. C'était la seule chose qui était écrite avec soin sur l'enveloppe. Le reste était une écriture brouillonne très rapide. Typique de son frère.

_« Vis à cent à l'heure, tu ne sais pas si tu seras toujours là demain pour faire ce que tu pensais avoir prévu._ »

C'était sa devise, sa façon de vivre. Et il le respectait.

Lentement, Sywen décacheta l'enveloppe. Elle décollait le haut avec toute la douceur dont elle était capable. Enfin, elle put sortir la feuille de papier tant convoitée.

Une grande feuille, impeccablement pliée en huit. Sur le coin gauche, il y avait une flamme en nuance de rouge, très stylisée.

Elle ouvrit la feuille, toujours avec lenteur, pour faire durer le plaisir.

« _Sywen, _

_Je sais, ça fait deux mois que tu ne reçois plus de mes nouvelles, je suis désolée, mais je n'ai plus vraiment de temps à moi tu sais._

_Parce que, je ne sais pas si tu as regardé les infos dernièrement, mais Tanguy est le nouveau champion d'arène de Rivamar ! Il est très heureux, et moi aussi donc. Tu te rends compte ? Je suis le meilleur ami d'un champion d'arène ! Moi, le fils du patron du magasin du village paumé d'Ebenelle !_

_Je suis heureux Sywen. Je sais que vous êtes malheureux à jongler entre le paternel qui gueule pour un rien et la mère qui en à rien à cirer de vous. _

_Je ne regrette rien. Juste de ne pas vous avoir embarqué avec moi. C'était dur au début de dormir dehors, mais on s'y habitue, et la liberté n'a pas de prix tu sais. J'en rêvais de vivre comme ça, au jour le jour, littéralement._

_Ma belle, je suis installée, du moins officiellement, à Rivamar, dans une petite maison au bord de la mer. Un comble pour un dresseur du feu !_

_Mais rien ne m'empêche de partir de nouveau à l'aventure. J'attendrais que la saison des matchs soit finie, comme ça je partirais avec Tanguy. On projette de visiter la région de Kanto, j'y ai tout juste fait un saut la dernière fois, juste pour prendre l'Océane à Carmin-sur-mer et direction Sinnoh ! _

_Tu as vu la photo du paquebot sur le Net ? En vrai, il est beaucoup plus gros. Je me sentais comme un Caratroc qui dort à côté d'un Onix ! _

_Mon Magby se porte à merveille. Il a même évolué en un Magmar. Je t'envoie une photo de moi et mon équipe._

_Maintenant que j'ai une adresse fixe, on va pouvoir se parler plus rapidement. J'aimerais que tu m'envoies une photo de Cornil et toi. Vous me manquez énormément. _

_Si les parents n'étaient pas là, je vous obligerais à venir vivre ici avec moi. Au moins, je n'ai plus peur de retrouver la maison se_

_ans dessus-dessous à cause d'une énième bagarre entre les vieux._

_Vous me manquez affreusement._

_Adrien._

_PS : S'il le faut, n'hésite pas à me demander à venir quand tu veux, sans te sentir obliger de « prévenir » les parents. Après tout, tu es grande, et je te sais assez mature pour prendre les bonnes décisions. Juste un truc, ne fais pas comme moi. Oui, je suis heureux, mais je ne sais pas ce que je ferais plus tard. Je n'ai rien à moi. Je ne me sens pas de taille à affronter les Champions d'arène, Tanguy me décourage assez comme ça. En voyant sa force, je me sens tout petit à côté de lui ! Pense tout de même à faire des études, histoire que tu aies au moins quelque chose au cas où._

_Aller, faut que je file, à plus ! »_

Avant de commencer à lire, elle souriait, en finissant, elle pleurait.

Si le Magicarpe, son Magicapre ne l'avait sauvé, elle n'aurait jamais eu le plaisir de lire cette lettre.

Sywen fit bien attention à ne pas tacher la feuille avec ses larmes, et fouilla l'enveloppe à la recherche de la fameuse photo jointe.

Ce qu'elle vit lui fit presque avoir un arrêt cardiaque.

Son frère.

Comme il avait grandi !

Comme il avait mûri !

Comme il avait embelli !

Car, oui, il était devenu beau, Adrien. Quoique pour elle il l'avait toujours été. Mais là, c'était vrai. Et les regards des quelques filles qui se trouvaient au second plan ne démentaient pas ses pensées.

Le jeune homme était accroupi au milieu de l'image, un Magmar à ses côtés. Ce grand Pokémon humanoïde ne disait rien à Sywen, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait ce Pokémon ventru à la crinière de feu. D'ailleurs, c'était bien ce dernier détail qui fit sourire la jeune brune. Adrien n'avait plus ses cheveux longs attachés dans le dos, mais il avait à la place une coiffure en épis, qui faisait comme une flamme sur sa tête. Son regard était sur l'objectif, et dégagé ce petit quelque chose qui en faisait un garçon attirant. Ses mains, elles, étaient par contre recouvertes d'égratignures. Comme s'il se les était prises dans des orties bien fournies.

Elle retourna la photographie, et y lut : « Tu aimes ma nouvelle coupe ? Magmar l'adore lui ! »

Sywen essuya une énième larme de son visage et rangea la lettre et la photo de son frère dans une boite qu'elle gardait cachée sous son lit, avec le reste de ses missives. Une par mois, en général, bien qu'au fils du temps, elles se soient de plus en plus espacées.

Elle lui répondrait plus tard, pour le moment, elle souhaitait dormir.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

Sywen fut réveillée quelques heures plus tard, par des éclats de voix en provenance du lac d'Ebenelle.

Inquiète, elle s'extirpa de son lit et courut à sa fenêtre.

Un attroupement s'était formait à la droite de l'arène, et elle cru distinguer des élèves de son lycée.

« _Il se passe un truc grave._ » réalisa-t-elle.

La jeune fille entreprit de descendre la gouttière, vêtue en tout et pour tout de son pantalon, ses bottes et un T-shirt uniformément noir.

En moins d'un quart d'heure, elle arriva auprès de la foule. Grâce à sa silhouette menue, elle arriva facilement aux premières loges.

Horrifiée, elle regardait Peter jouer avec un bâton.

Il frappait quelque chose au sol.

Elle baissa le regard.

Et en rencontra un autre.

Suppliant. Affolé. Triste aussi.

Magicarpe.

Sywen était paralysée.

Peter battait son ami. Son seul ami.

Que devait-elle faire ? Le défendre ? Et se faire frapper à son tour ?

Oui. Elle, elle ne ressentait plus rien. Mais lui…

Lui n'avait rien fait. Ni demandé.

Il couina pathétiquement.

Elle réagit instinctivement. Elle ne réfléchit pas.

Elle ne pensait plus.

Sywen agrippa le poignet de Peter et le serra de toutes ses forces.

Mais ce n'était pas ce geste qui choqua le plus le brun. Ce fut le regard assassin qu'elle lui lança.

-Laisse-le tranquille.

C'était un simple murmure, pourtant, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui donnait un ordre.

-Pourquoi ? Il est faible, il ne sert à rien.

-Comme toi. Laisse-le.

-Regardez ! La moche défend un ridicule petit poisson !

Elle se sentit rougir de honte. Sa prise se relâcha légèrement, et Peter en profita pou l'agripper à son tour. Et la jeta à terre, aux côtés du Magicarpe.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Sywen sourit. Le Magicarpe bondit sur elle.

Et atterris dans l'eau.

Aussitôt, la colère envahit la jeune fille.

Il la laissait tomber ? Il osait faire cela ?

Mais pourquoi aurait-il fait autre chose ?

« _Pour tes beaux yeux ? Mais tu n'es rien pour lui voyons._ » lui souffla une voix vicieuse dans sa tête.

Elle sentit une ombre fondre sur elle.

Sywen ouvrit les yeux, et son regard éteint plongea dans celui enflammé de Peter.

-Petit fantôme…susurra-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais une immense vague d'eau fondit sur l'attroupement.

Sywen fut étourdi une bonne minute, et pensa être dans un cauchemar lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

Devant elle, à environ deux mètres de la rive du lac, se dressait un gigantesque Leviator. Mâle, d'après la couleur des moustaches. Son long cou sinueux et recouvert d'écaille bleu et beige s'élevait haut dans les airs, plongeant la zone face à lui dans l'ombre.

Sywen fit son possible pour voir sa tête, et croisa le regard de ce Pokémon destructeur.

Deux pupilles améthyste qui semblaient mues par la rage.

Mais.

Un regard familier.

-Magicarpe…murmura-t-elle.

Il daigna enfin poser les yeux sur elle.

Autour d'eux, les gens criaient, s'enfuyaient, se piétinaient. Tout pour échapper à ce Leviator en colère.

Seul Peter était resté à côté de Sywen. Il avait les yeux rivés sur lui, le regard empli de convoitise.

Il le voulait, et il l'aurait.

Puis, il se demanda pourquoi le Pokémon restait là, à regarder vers lui.

Le brun tourna sa tête à sa droite et compris.

Sywen le petit fantôme connaissait ce Magicarpe qui venait tout juste d'évoluer.

Tant mieux, il aurait plus de plaisir à le capturer.

Le jeune homme sourit, et dégaina une pokéball vide. Ce Magicarpe venait tout juste d'évoluer, il ne serait donc pas en état de riposter.

Il lança la ball. Elle heurta le Pokémon. Et fut revoyait au loin dans le lac.

-Qu'est-ce que… ?

Peter ne comprenait plus rien. Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Ce Pokémon était un Pokémon sauvage non ? Alors pourquoi ne se laissait-il pas capturer ? Par lui en plus ? Le fils du champion d'arène ? L'héritier du savoir ancestral des dragons ?

Enfin, il comprit.

« _Ce regard…pourquoi me regarde-t-il ?_ »

Elle lui sourit. Le premier vrai sourire depuis longtemps.

Il sembla se calmer. Finalement, il baissa sa gigantesque tête bleue à la bouche démesurée vers elle, comme une invitation à le caresser. Ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire.

Sous le regard éberlué de Peter, Sywen tendit la main vers la mâchoire du Leviator, et entreprit de le gratter.

-Mais…

Elle perdit aussitôt son sourire et vrilla un regard aussi glacé qu'une attaque Blizzard sur lui.

-Il est à toi ? murmura froidement Peter.

-Euh…

La brune baissa les yeux. Elle ne l'avait pas capturé pourtant.

-Non, il n'est pas à moi.

Le Leviator gronda. Comme s'il n'était pas d'accord.

-Lui dit le contraire apparemment.

-Si tu le dis.

Soudain une étrange réalité s'imposa à elle.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

_**Sywen Brannsjel* = Brannsjel est une contraction des deux mots norvégiens : « Brann » qui signifie feu, et « Sjel » qui signifie âme. En référence au type de Pokémon utilisé par Adrien, les Pokémons feu. Et aussi parce que je me suis creusée la tête plusieurs jours pour leur trouver un foutu nom de famille à la con à ces trois zigotos ! Tant pis s'ils sont pas contents ! Ras-le-bol de leurs plaintes ! Na !**_

_**Vii, je sais, ce poisson évolue trop vite, il est trop calme etc…allez-y, balancé vos carottes, navets, poireaux, et autres trucs. De toute façon, tout sera expliqué, dans pas longtemps en plus ! Non, c'est pas Leviator plus puissant que les autres Leviator ! Il a juste un petit truc en plus…vous vous souvenez, dans le résumé, « L'héritier »…**_

_**Merci à Noxae et à Blacky-Chwan pour leur reviews !**_

_**A pichuplus !**_


	4. Disappear

_**THE DARK MAIDEN**_

_**Résumé **_: _l'héritier la sauve, elle, le petit fantôme d'Ebenelle. Ils s'en vont, pourquoi ? Ils s'enfuient, dans quel but ? Ils se cachent, de qui ? De quoi ? OC. YAOI. YURI. HET._

**Chapitre 4 :**

**Disappear**

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

_Quatre ans auparavant…_

-Maman ! Regarde ! J'ai trouvé un œuf de Pokémon !

Adrien courait en direction de la maison familiale, son manteau dans les bras et une mine heureuse.

Sa mère interrompit sa pendaison de linge et le regarda arriver vers elle, les mains sur les hanches.

-Pardon ?

-Regarde !

Essoufflé, le garçon âgé d'une quinzaine d'années déposa son manteau sur l'herbe impeccablement tondue et entreprit de découvrir son œuf.

Sywen, qui était restée à l'ombre de son sapin, s'approcha, curieuse. L'œuf en question était de forme ovale, de la taille de l'avant-bras de son père, et présentait une couleur jaune légèrement orangé, avec de petites tâches rosées qui parcouraient sa surface.

Un lourd silence s'imposa entre les trois humains.

Adrien attendait une réaction de sa mère, mais voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il prit les devants.

-Maman, est-ce que je peux le garder ? S'il te plait !

Avec ça, il fit une moue qui généralement la faisait fondre.

-Je ne sais pas. Demande à ton père.

Adrien perdit cette lueur malicieuse qui faisait tout son charme et répliqua d'un ton polaire :

-Mais il n'est pas là. Si tu dis oui, il va pas contester. S'il te plait maman chérie d'amour adorée du fond du cœur !

-Bon…

Elle réfléchit, puis capitula.

-Le jour où il éclora, tu sais ce que cela signifiera ?

Adrien sourit de nouveau.

-Ça voudra dire que je serais enfin dresseur de Pokémon !

-Oui, mais ne va pas t'imaginer des choses, d'accord ou pas, tu reprendras le magasin de ton père.

Il prit aussitôt un visage boudeur.

-Oui maman.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

Elle…elle venait de devenir dresseur de Pokémon.

Quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé imaginer.

Jamais.

Jamais.

Jamais.

Non.

Elle ne le pouvait pas.

Et pourquoi pas ?

Chez Adrien.

Oui. Avec un Pokémon, elle pourrait aller chez lui. Il la défendrait.

Non. Un Leviator. C'est encore plus dangereux.

Pas lui.

Si.

Non.

Si.

Non.

Si.

Non.

Si.

Non.

« _Bah on verra bien._ » conclut-elle.

-Oui, il est à moi. T'y touches, et j'te jure que ta sale gueule finira moisie au fond du lac. C'est clair ?

Qu'est-ce qui venait de lui prendre ? Pourquoi avait-elle osé parler comme ça à Peter ?

Elle tremblait de peur à présent et regarda son nouveau Pokémon.

Leviator hocha légèrement la tête, un regard vicieux rivé sur Peter, qui était paralysé par la peur.

Peur de quoi ? D'elle ou du Pokémon ?

Du Pokémon, à tous les coups. Comme s'il pouvait avoir peur d'une gamine comme elle.

« _Faut que je me tire d'ici. Comme Adrien._ »

Puis elle pensa à son jeune frère. Pouvait-elle l'emmener avec elle ? Non. Trop dangereux. Certes, un Leviator, ça devait bien protéger son dresseur, mais avec un enfant qu'il ne connait pas, et qui plus est, turbulent.

Non. Elle serait seule. Avec Leviator pour commencer.

Mais…comment le capturer ?

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, la queue du Pokémon sortit de l'eau en une gerbe d'éclaboussures et déposa aux pieds de Sywen une pokéball.

Sywen la regarda sans comprendre. Elle n'était pas à Peter ?

Non, il avait raté son coup.

Lentement, devant le brun qui la regardait sans comprendre, elle se baissa, attrapa la pokéball, et se releva.

Elle la regarda longtemps.

Et pensait.

Enfin, elle regarda Peter dans les yeux, le défiant de l'arrêter. Il ne fit rien.

Elle lança la ball vers Leviator. Une intense lumière rouge les aveugla, puis plus rien. Juste une balle rouge et blanche qui volait vers son nouveau propriétaire.

Sywen ne disait rien. Elle ne pensait rien. Pas même à Peter qui la regardait sans la voir.

Là, dans sa main droite. Il y avait son premier Pokémon. Et pas des moindres. Un Leviator. L'un des Pokémons les plus dangereux du monde.

Elle pouvait sentir sa présence au travers du métal de la pokéball. Elle pouvait sentir le fait qu'il était aussi perdu qu'elle.

Étrangement, aucune agressivité n'émanait de lui. Rien. Juste des interrogations.

« _Faut que je m'en aille. Sans rien dire à personne._ »

Si.

À Cornil.

Elle courut alors jusque chez elle. Jamais elle n'avait couru aussi vite.

Elle voulut ouvrir la porte d'entrée, et malgré le fait qu'elle n'avait pas sa clé de maison, elle se sentit soulagée de savoir qu'elle serait seule.

Elle fit le tour de la maison et grimpa de nouveau à la gouttière, toutes ses pensées tournées vers son nouveau Pokémon.

Fenêtre ouverte. Elle était prévenante au moins. Ou étourdi.

En moins d'une heure, elle finit de vider son sac de cours et de le remplir de tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile.

Adrien lui avait fait la liste de tout ce que lui avait embarqué pour son départ.

Des habits chauds, un parapluie, des chaussures de marche, de l'eau, des barres vitaminées, de la nourriture Pokémon volée au magasin paternel, une trousse de secours, son Pokématos, un livre et de l'argent. Beaucoup d'argent.

De quoi tenir jusqu'à la prochaine ville en somme.

Son bagage prés, elle voulut partir sur le champ. Mais décida de rester jusqu'au soir. Au moins pour dire au revoir à son petit frère.

Les heures passèrent. À tout moment, elle s'attendait à voir débarquer Peter. Mais il ne vint jamais. Que s'était-il donc bien passé ? Elle devait le savoir. Mais elle avait peur.

« _De quoi t'as peur gamine ? T'as quand même engueulé Peter !_ »

Décidée de savoir, elle sortit de nouveau de chez elle, en ayant bien pris soin de se changer, ses vêtements trempés par Leviator n'étaient vraiment pas l'idéal pour se sentir bien après tout.

Elle décida d'aller voir chez Peter s'il serait là.

Sywen lança un caillou sur la fenêtre du garçon, et sa chevelure acajou apparue quelques secondes plus tard.

Au bout d'un certain temps d'hésitation, il lui fit signe de grimper.

-Alors ? Tu t'expliques ?

-De quoi ?

-D'où tu sors un Leviator ?

-Hein ?

-Oui ! Le Pokémon que tu viens de capturer ! Avec MA pokéball en plus !

Elle prit le temps de s'asseoir sur la chaise de son bureau et lui s'assit sur son lit. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait en position de force vis-à-vis de son tourmenteur, cela lui faisait étrange, mais c'était bon en même temps.

-C'était pas un Leviator quand je l'ai rencontré.

-Quoi ? Tu as voulu devenir dresseur de Magicarpe ?

Peter faillit s'étouffer de rire devant le ridicule de la situation. Et elle, elle ne pipait mot. Qu'il rit, en attendant, Sywen, elle, partirait. Loin de ce trou perdu qu'on nommait Ebenelle.

Elle fit mine de se lever, mais Peter lui intima du regard de ne pas bouger.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Il est interdit à tout ce qui ne fait pas partie de l'Élite du Dragon de posséder un Pokémon Dragon.

-Et ?

-Tu n'en fais pas partie.

-Et ?

-Tu ne peux pas le garder.

-Donc ?

-Ou tu me le donnes, et on en parle plus. Cela restera entre toi et moi.

-Ou sinon ?

-Toi et ta famille allaient disons…subir la punition de mon père.

-Du genre ?

-Amande, prison, je ne sais pas.

-C'est non.

-Quoi non ?

-Je refuse de te le donner. Il ne t'obéirait pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est un Leviator.

-J'en ai vu des plus coriace, et franchement, le tient, il n'a pas bien l'air dangereux.

-Normale, j'étais là.

-Toi ? Toi, tu te dis capable de te faire obéir d'un Leviator ?

-Apparemment, oui. Faut croire.

Peter s'allongea sur son lit. Et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

Elle s'avança lentement, et calla sa tête sur son épaule.

-Je te hais Peter.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu me hais aussi.

-Non.

-Alors pourquoi tu me traites comme ça ?

-Parce que ça m'amuse, et tu n'as jamais rien tenté pour te défendre.

-Mouais.

Il sentait bon. Et son épaule était très confortable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Partir. Loin.

-Comme ton abruti de frère.

Sywen tiqua.

-N'insulte pas mon frère.

-C'est vrai. Il a fait une connerie.

-Toi aussi.

Elle le gifla. Une gifle sonore, qui résonna dans la petite pièce.

Peur.

-J'espère ne jamais avoir à te revoir.

Et elle sauta par la fenêtre, amortissant sa chute en faisant une roulade sur le côté. Heureusement, l'herbe avait déjà amorti sa chute, elle ne se fit donc aucun mal.

Peur.

Sans un regard en arrière, elle retourna chez elle et écrivit une lettre, qu'elle déposa sur l'oreiller de son frère.

Sywen regarda une dernière fois la chambre de Cornil. Sur les murs, il y avait des posters de toutes les célébrités qu'il connaissait. Il semblait vouer un intérêt particulier à Cynthia, la Championne de la Ligue de Sinnoh. Plusieurs photos d'elle étaient affichées sur les murs. Entre les différents Champions d'arène et des différents Conseils des quatre. Si elle en avait le temps, Sywen resterait là à en apprendre un maximum sur eux.

Mais devenir le meilleur dresseur du monde, ce n'était pas son objectif. Non. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était retrouver son grand frère. À Sinnoh. À Rivamar.

Elle devrait l'appeler.

Non.

Si.

Non.

Si.

Non.

Si.

Non.

Si.

Non.

Ce serait une surprise pour lui.

Peur.

Une horrible surprise surtout. Voir sa petite sœur agoraphobe débarquer comme ça chez soi. Ça devait être déroutant.

Peur.

« _Tant pis pour lui. Il n'avait qu'à pas partir d'ici._ »

Elle décida d'aller faire un somme, histoire d'être en forme pour son départ. Elle avait décidé de voyager de nuit, ce serait certainement moins dangereux qu'en plein jour, et elle n'aimait pas le soleil de toute manière.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

« _Et où je vais moi maintenant ?_ »

Elle était à la sortie du village. La Route de Glace étant bouchée jusqu'à nouvel ordre, elle était obligée de partir vers le sud.

Peur.

Là, au moins, il y avait une rivière, donc son nouvel ami pourrait nager librement.

De par l'absence de nuage, la lune éclairait parfaitement les environs. Sywen et son Leviator pourraient donc voyager tranquillement.

Le silence de la nuit était uniquement troublé par les bruits des Pokémons nocturnes. Sywen espérait bien ne rencontrer personne.

Peur.

Son Leviator nageait à ses côtés, dans la rivière qui descendait vers le Sud, depuis la Route de Glace.

Elle ne savait pas par où aller. Elle savait juste qu'il fallait aller vers l'extrême sud de la Route 45, puis de là, elle ne savait pas.

« _Quelle plaie de ne pas avoir de Pokématos !_ »

Peur.

Tant pis, elle se perdrait, et ce serait bien fait pour elle après tout.

Peur.

Elle continua encore plusieurs heures et finit par ne plus être capable de faire un pas de plus.

Epuisait, Sywen se laissa aller contre un rocher, son sac à dos tomba lourdement sur le sol et elle ferma les yeux.

Peur.

Le rocher était froid. Très froid. Toute la chaleur accumulée durant la journée s'était déjà dissipée. Cela ne la gênait pas plus que ça. Il lui était arrivé plusieurs fois de s'endormir sur le toit de sa maison. Sauf que de là-haut, elle ne risquait pas de faire de mauvaises rencontres.

Peur.

« _Bah…il me protégera…_ »

Du moins l'espérait-elle.

Peur.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas s'endormir là, à la vue de tous, mais le sommeil l'appelait, il l'attirait…

-TOR…

Elle sursauta. Et leva les yeux. La tête de son Pokémon était à quelques centimètres de son visage, il avait dû refermer sa mâchoire pour pouvoir mettre son œil à la hauteur du sien.

-TOR TOR …

S'il était plus petit, on aurait pu croire qu'il ronronnait.

Il lui faisait de légers signes de la tête, comme s'il…

Peur.

-Tu veux que je grimpe sur ta tête ? s'étonna Sywen.

Peur.

Le gigantesque Pokémon hocha de la tête. Il la pencha ensuite sur le côté, tandis que Sywen se relevait péniblement.

Elle s'agrippa à l'un des piques qui se dressaient sur son crâne et se hissa tant bien que mal derrière sa couronne à trois piquants.

Peur.

Comme si elle n'était pas là, il se mit en route, toujours en direction du sud, et elle, elle s'endormit, bercée par les lents mouvements de son Pokémon protecteur.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

Les rayons de l'aube la sortir rapidement de son sommeil. En grognant, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Sywen était allongeait sur le dos, à même le sol. Elle regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche de Leviator. Paniquée de ne pas le voir, elle se pencha sur la rivière et vit avec soulagement son ami roulé en boule au fond de l'eau, qui était peu profonde à ce niveau du cours.

Elle resta un long moment à le regarder, s'étonnant de nouveau de sa platitude. Normalement, il aurait dû être en colère et ravager le village en un temps record. Mais non, à la place, il était resté à ses côtés, l'enjoignant à le capturer.

-Je suis dresseuse de Pokémon à présent, murmura-t-elle.

Peur.

Elle devrait rentrer chez elle.

Peur.

Non.

Si.

Non.

Elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne le pouvait plus. Il était trop tard.

Peur.

Ses parents avaient certainement appelé la police.

Peur.

Non. Ils seraient certainement allés voir le champion d'arène et lui aurait demandé conseil.

Peut-être même que Peter leur a dit qu'elle avait fugué.

Mais non. Jamais ce garçon ne serait parti à sa recherche.

Peur.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le Leviator ouvrit un œil puis le deuxième. L'eau était tellement pure que Sywen pouvait clairement voir les motifs de ses iris carmines.

Ils se regardèrent longtemps, puis le gigantesque Pokémon se décida enfin à émerger de l'eau.

En soupirant, Sywen grimpa de nouveau sur sa tête, et le Leviator les faisait naviguer vers le sud.

Peur.

Sywen avait peur de se perdre, mais espérait avoir raison de faire confiance eu sens de l'orientation de son nouvel ami. Peut-être lui faisait-elle trop rapidement confiance. Mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement.

Peur.

En fin de matinée, d'après la position du soleil, ils arrivèrent en vue d'une bourgade recouverte d'éoliennes. Sywen sourit. Enfin une trace de civilisation.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

_**Le mot Peur qui revient constamment, vers la fin, c'est fait exprès que ça soit disposé comme ça, vite fait, au pifomètre. Mais en fait ça ne l'est pas hein ! C'est pour démontrer que la peur est là, en elle, et qu'elle lui rappelle constamment sa présence. Comme un serpent.**_

_**Je sais pas si c'est clair en tout cas ^^**_

_**Oui, je sais. Cette gourdasse de Sywen à un peu trop jouer à oui-non-oui-non quand elle était encore en couche-culotte. Mais que voulez-vous. Elle est aussi dérangeait que cette crétine d'auteur que je suis. Et puis, vous allez quand même pas me dire que ça vous est JAMAIS arrivé d'en être réduit à arracher les pétales de fleur pour savoir tel ou tel truc, nan ? Donc, on n'en veut pas à ma gourdasse de se répéter ! Na !**_

_**Euh…bon, j'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à dire en fait Oo **_

_**Ah ! Si !**_

_**Qui vote pour un yaoi entre Tanguy et Adrien ? Si je demande, c'est parce que j'hésite, parce que mettre « Pinappleshipping » dans mon résumé, y a pas plus louche u_u oui, c'est VRAIMENT le nom de leur couple XD **_

_**Bref. Oui ? Non ? Je sais pas ? Hors de question ? Va te pendre ? Ça ferait trop cliché ? Ça rends pas bien ? Mon chat devrait arrêter les croquettes ? Je devrais me trouver un souffre douleur dans la vie IRL ? **_

_**Voilà, tel me PLEASE ! L'avis des lecteurs est primordial ! *se prends trop pour Orme là XD**_

_**À pichuplus !**_


	5. Begging for mercy

_**THE DARK MAIDEN**_

_**Résumé **_: _l'héritier la sauve, elle, le petit fantôme d'Ebenelle. Ils s'en vont, pourquoi ? Ils s'enfuient, dans quel but ? Ils se cachent, de qui ? De quoi ? OC. YAOI. YURI. HET._

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Begging for mercy**

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

-PROFESSEUR !

Un jeune homme en blouse blanche courait à en perdre haleine en direction du laboratoire de Bourg- Geon.

Curieux, les passants se retournaient sur son passage. Il était rare de voir le calme assistant du Professeur Orme se mettre dans des états pareils.

Enfin, le jeune homme se jeta sur la grande porte coulissante du grand bâtiment, se répandit en excuse devant les débris de verres cassés et se dirigea un peu prudemment vers son supérieur.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le jeune homme en redressant ses lunettes.

-Un…il y a un... un LEVIATOOOOOR QUI SE DIRIGE VERS LE VILLAGE !

Il se mit alors à courir dans tout les sens, les bras se balançant au dessus de sa tête et des cris d'avertissement qui s'échappaient anarchiquement de lui.

Le jeune professeur se dirigea vers l'une des deux fenêtres qui se situaient à l'arrière de son labo, et qui offraient une vue imprenable sur le Mont Argent, la plus grande montagne de tout le continent, et les Chutes Tohjo, la grotte qui séparait les régions de Jotho à l'ouest et Kanto à l'est.

En effet, son assistant avait vu juste, un immense serpent d'eau se dirigeait vers le village.

Le professeur ne se laissa pas démonter par la peur. Au contraire, il conserva une parfaite maitrise de soi et attrapa son assistant par le col. Il lui colla le nez sur la vitre et déclama d'un ton calme :

-Il n'y a aucun cours d'eau qui mène à Bourg Geon, et je ne pense pas que ce Pokémon se promènerait à l'air libre s'il avait dans l'idée de nous détruire. À mon avis, il va se laisser glisser vers l'est, vers les chutes, puis en direction du Plateau Indigo.

L'assistant resta cloué sur place, et relâcha enfin sa respiration.

-Oui ! Vous avez raison professeur. Je suis désolé d'avoir un tel manque de jugement.

-C'est bon. Retournez donc voir votre fils. Il me semble que vous jouiez avec avant de voir ce Leviator, non ?

-Oui, vous avez raison.

L'homme en blouse repartie et Orme reporta son attention sur le Leviator.

-Étrange…

Pourquoi restait-il la tête a l'air ?

Pourquoi s'arrête-t-il donc sur le rivage ?

POURQUOI DISPARAIT-IL DANS UN RAYON ROUGE TYPIQUE DES POKEBALL ?

-C'est un Pokémon apprivoisé, murmura-t-il. Ce dresseur doit être d'une puissance exceptionnelle.

Il tenta de le voir passer, mais l'épaisseur des arbres l'empêchait de voir davantage.

Tant pis. Il finira bien par passer par ici.

« _S'il vient du nord, il doit venir soit d'Acajou, soit d'Ebenelle. _»

Peut-être aura-t-il des nouvelles de Raseri*****. Voir même de son fils. Euh…Peter ? Oui, c'est bien cela. Peter.

-Mince ! Ma femme !

Il avait complètement oublié le fait qu'elle lui avait dit de venir manger à la maison ce midi-là.

En courant, il sortit de son labo, sans retirer sa blouse. Il fit le tour du bâtiment et grimpa l'escalier qui mènerait à sa maison, située au-dessus du laboratoire.

Il ouvrit lentement la porte et alla calmement s'asseoir à sa place de table. La maison sentait bon la nourriture et le propre. Il huma longtemps ces délicieuses odeurs, privilège qu'il ne s'accordait que rarement, étant trop souvent absorbé dans son travail.

Enfin, sa compagne émergea de la cage d'escalier, son ventre rebondi le fit sourire.

-C'est pour bientôt, s'illumina l'illustre scientifique.

-Oui mon chéri. Maintenant, mange, tu en as besoins.

-J'espère que mon assistant ne t'a pas fait peur avec ses hurlements.

-Si, un peu, rit-elle en s'affairant à la cuisine.

-Ce n'est rien d'alarmant, ne t'en fais pas , juste un dresseur qui voguait sur la rivière. Il vient du Nord, il doit certainement avoir des nouvelles de mon ami Raseri.

-Je l'espère mon chéri, je l'espère.

Impatient de retourner à son labo, Orme se leva et aida du mieux qu'il put la future mère à la cuisine.

Ils purent enfin se mettre à table, et sous le regard impérieux de son épouse, le professeur mangea le plus lentement possible. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, lorsque tout à coup trois coups timides sur le battant de la porte se firent entendre.

Les deux amoureux se consultèrent du regard et le scientifique se leva pour aller ouvrir.

Devant lui, dans l'embrasure de la porte, se tenait l'être le plus triste qu'il ait connu.

Une jeune fille, d'après ce qu'il pouvait en déduire. Des longs cheveux noirs aussi, légèrement décoiffés. Une peau pâle, blanche, maladive, témoignant d'un flagrant manque de soleil. Un regard rivé vers le bas, caché par une épaisse mèche de cheveux tout aussi noirs. Orme le devina triste, et terrifié. Mais ce qui marqua le plus le scientifique, ce fut le grand, le large, l'impressionnant manteau de cuir qui tombait jusqu'aux pieds de la jeune fille. Cintré jusqu'à la taille et évasé vers le bas. Ainsi que ses larges bottes de cuir noir brillant. Comme si elle avait un complexe de taille, les semelles hautes d'un bon huit centimètres ne démontrant pas le contraire. Malgré ça, elle devait bien lui arriver à l'épaule, si seulement elle ne restait pas obstinément la tête baissée.

-Oui ? Vous êtes ? demanda gentiment le scientifique.

Curieuse, sa femme s'avança à son tour.

-Euh...Je suis…perdue.

-Ah bon ? Et d'où venez-vous ? Et où allez-vous ?

-Mais enfin ! Arrête avec tes questions ! Tu vois bien que tu lui fais peur ! intervint la femme enceinte, en voyant la jeune brune se tordre davantage les mains.

-Entrez donc, l'invita Orme en tendant les mains vers le salon.

Sans se faire prier davantage, la jeune fille entra dans la maison, et prit même la liberté de retirer son manteau, mais le concevra dans ses mains. Lorsque la femme l'invita à le lui remettre, elle retira d'abord quelque chose de la poche intérieure et le lui tandis.

Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir à la droite d'Orme et se fit servir une assiette fumante. Sans attendre d'autorisation, elle se jeta sur la nourriture. Son assiette finie, elle perdit sa mine joyeuse, et regarda furtivement la porte, comme si elle n'attendait que la première occasion pour se sauver.

-Alors ? D'où tu viens ? demanda de nouveau le scientifique.

Son travail pourrait bien attendre, il avait devant lui la seule source de nouvelles en provenance du nord.

-Euh de…Ebenelle monsieur.

-Cela fait un peu loin pour une fille seule tu sais.

-Oui, mais je ne suis pas seule.

Une idée germa alors dans l'esprit du professeur.

-C'était toi tout à l'heure sur le dos du Leviator ?

« _On ne sait jamais, autant en être sûr._ »

Elle lui lança un regard soudain méfiant. Ses yeux, deux perles d'argent aussi froides que la glace du Mont Argenté.

-Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure, sur la rivière là-bas, se reprit le scientifique, sous le choc de recevoir un regard aussi peu amène.

- Ah…d'accord.

-Et où vas-tu comme ça ?

-Euh…à…à Rivamar.

-Olà ! Mais c'est loin ça !

-Oui. Je sais. Mais c'est là que…mon frère…vit.

-Ah. Et tu ne peux pas y aller accompagner ?

-Non.

-Pourquoi ?

-Mais laisse-la enfin !

-Mais…

-Non. Il a raison.

Les deux jeunes adultes la regardèrent, et elle en rougit de plus belle.

-Tu t'es enfui de chez toi ? N'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

La jeune inconnue ouvrit grand les yeux. Et dit d'un ton faible :

-Je ne sais pas.

-Étrange.

-Peut-être…peut-être que vivre comme mes parents l'avaient décidé ne me convenait pas.

Puis, avec un temps d 'hésitation :

-Oui. Oui, c'est pour ça.

-Et que comptes-tu faire une fois à Rivamar ? Vivre chez ton frère ?

-Euh…

-Bon, c'est pas grave, tu viens de loin, tu n'as qu'à reste ici, le temps de récupérer.

-Excusez-moi, mais…mais quelle date sommes-nous ?

-Le quatorze mai, pourquoi ?

La jeune inconnue se mit à trembler violemment.

-Dix jours que je suis partie de chez moi.

-Étonnant.

-De quoi ?

-Que tu aies survécu aussi longtemps, souffla la femme.

- Dis-moi, si tu viens d'Ebenelle, tu devrais être en mesure de me donner des nouvelles du village non ?

-Euh…oui, peut-être.

Elle étouffa un bâillement.

-Bon. Comment se porte Raseri ?

-Bien. Il dit qu'il n'y a plus d'adversaire à sa taille, et il refuse de rouvrir la Grotte de Glace.

-Quel dommage, il y a tellement de choses à voir dans cet endroit. Et son fils ?

Le scientifique remarqua l'éclat de colère et de peur qui passa dans le regard d'argent de la jeune fille.

-Lui aussi va bien. On dit qu'il va prendre la suite de son père. Mais il parait qu'il ne le souhaite pas. Donc il est en compétition avec sa cousine pour le futur poste de champion.

-Ah…

Il se souvenait de la petite Claire*****. Une enfant au sale caractère, toujours fière et très mauvaise perdante.

-Au fait. On ne sait même pas ton nom ! Que je suis étourdi !

-Euh…je m'appelle Sywen Brannsjel.

« _Ca ne me dit rien comme nom._ »

-Moi, je suis le professeur Orme, j'étudie les Pokémon et…

-Oui, bon, tu me présentes maintenant ? l'interrompit sa femme en faisant un clin d'œil à Sywen.

-Suis-je bête ! Sywen, je te présente ma femme, Maria.

La jeune femme hocha gaiement la tête en guise de salut.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

-Bon…et bien…il est temps de se quitter.

Sywen était dans la forêt, avec le Professeur Orme et Maria, devant la rivière, son Leviator l'attendait patiemment dans l'eau, sa tête au niveau de la surface.

-Euh…

Maria poussa un grognement et plaqua Sywen contre son giron, et se mit à pleurer bruyamment. La jeune introvertie se crispa, la femme le sentit, et la relâcha en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Au revoir ma chérie, et donne-nous de tes nouvelles !

-Au fait ! Avant que j'oublie ! Quelle tête en l'air je suis !

Le Professeur Orme sortit un paquet de sa blouse blanche et le tendit à Sywen. En rougissant, elle le lui prit des mains et entreprit de déchirer l'emballage. Elle bredouilla quelque chose. Lentement, elle porta l'appareil à son poignet, et l'admira un long moment.

-C'est un Pokématos. Le meilleur qui pouvait exister. Pour le moment, il n'y a que la montre et le téléphone, amis tu peux trouver d'autre application dans les magasins.

Elle ne savait que dire devant cet objet laqué de noir, dont le poignet était parfaitement à sa taille. L'écran indiqué l'heure, et elle se surprit à regarder en l'air pour voir la position du soleil pour vérifier si elle était bien à l'heure.

Rouge de honte, elle releva la tête vers le professeur Orme, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-J'ai remarqué que tu n'en avais pas, alors je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de pouvoir appeler ton frère n'importe quand. Enfin, bon. Voilà quoi.

-Allez, file maintenant ! s'exclama Maria en poussant Sywen dans les bras de son mari.

Ils firent une brève étreinte, et la jeune brune grimpa sur la tête de son Leviator.

-Passe le bonjour au professeur Chen si tu passes à Bourg Palette ! s'exclama Orme, avant de se prendre une tape sur la tête de la part de Maria.

Sywen se retourna une dernière fois pour les voir, mais les deux jeunes mariés étaient déjà cachés par le couvert des arbres.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

Sywen regardait son Pokématos.

Devait-elle le prévenir de sa venue ? Devait-elle lui faire une surprise ? Devait-elle ? Ne devait-elle pas ?

-T'en penses quoi toi ? demanda-t-elle à son Pokémon.

Il grogna, pour lui signifier qu'elle devait prendre cette décision seule.

-Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup là !

Elle eut une idée soudaine. La jeune fille fit courir sa main au hasard sur la surface de son Pokématos, et advienne que pourra.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. L'écran indiquait « Connexion Adrien. »

Un nœud de stress se forma dans son estomac.

Que devait-elle lui dire ? Quoi ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Jamais.

BIP.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû partir. Et son lit. Son frère dormirait dessus.

BIP.

Et son ordinateur ? Non. Personne de sa connaissance n'était capable de passer outre toutes les protections qu'elle y avait installé.

BIP.

Avec un peu de chance, elle tomberait sur la messagerie.

BIP.

Mais dans ce cas, ce serait lui qui la rappellerait. Ce serait du pareil au même.

-Allô ?

Sa voix. Qu'elle lui avait manqué !

-Euh…

-Qui est-ce ?

Que dire ? Quoi faire ? Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui raccrocher au nez !

-Euh…c'est…c'est moi.

-Qui ça moi ?

-Euh…Sywen.

Il y eut un silence gênant.

-Nan ! C'est pas vrai ! Comment tu vas ma chérie ?

-Bien. Euh…

-T'as reçu ma dernière lettre ?

-Ouais.

-T'en penses quoi de ma nouvelle coupe ?

Quoi ? C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à lui dire ?

-Ça va. J'aime bien.

-Et t'as vu comment Magmar a trop la classe ? Comment il a trop grandi ! Il est puissant maintenant !

Sywen songeait que c'était soudainement le bon moment pour lui avouer sa nouvelle condition. Elle inspira bruyamment, sentit son Pokémon hocher de la tête, puis déclama d'un trait :

-Adrien, ne t'énerve pas s'il te plait. Je…J'ai rencontrait un Magicarpe, il y a un mois. Et…enfin, bref, il a évolué et j'ai décidé de devenir dresseur de Pokémon.

Il y eu un blanc. Au travers du micro, elle entendit son frère soupirer. Était-il déçu ? Choqué ? Triste ? En colère ?

-Et ? Où es-tu maintenant ?

-Euh…en route pour Rivamar !

-Tu ne me réponds pas là.

-Je suis… dans la rivière au dessus de Bourg Geon, je vais aux Chutes Tohjo.

-QUOI ?! Mais tu comptes aller où comme ça ?

-Euh…chez toi, dit-elle d'un ton presque inaudible.

-Mais…mais…

Elle sentit des larmes lui piquer les yeux. Qu'allait-elle faire s'il refuser de la voir ? Elle ne le savait pas. Voyager ? Non. Pas sans but. Et si…

-Bon, tu sais par où passer ?

-Euh…le professeur Orme à dit que je dois aller à Carmin-sur-mer, et prendre le ferry pour arriver a Jolieberge en bateau.

-Bon, au moins tu connais ton itinéraire.

Il y eut un blanc, durant lequel Sywen soupira de soulagement.

-Et…et tu es seule ?

-Euh…oui.

-C'est une mauvaise idée tu sais.

-J'ai de quoi me protéger, rétorqua un peu trop durement la jeune fille en tapotant affectueusement la tête de son Leviator.

-Et quoi donc ?

Une surprenante bouffée d'orgueil s'empara d'elle.

-Dis-moi, que pourrait faire ton Magmar face à un…Leviator ?

-Pardon ? Mais tu viens de me dire que tu n'avais qu'un Magicarpe !

-Mais j'ai dit qu'il avait évolué !

-Mais…mais…

-Quoi ? Tu me crois incapable d'élever un Leviator c'est ça ?

-Mais…mais oui ! Tu n'as aucune notion de l'élevage de Pokemon ! Tu…c'est impossible d'apprendre sur le tas avec un Pokémon aussi dangereux ! Tu es inconsciente !

-Et toit tu es un hypocrite ! Il n'est pas du tout méchant, tu sais !

-Tu ne l'as pas vue en colère alors ! Ils sont capables de détruire des villes entières sur un coup de tête !

-JE L'AI VU EN COLÈRE ! IL TENTAIT DE ME PROTÉGER !

-Protéger de qui ?

-De…de…de…des habitants.

-Pourquoi ?

-Peter était en train de frapper mon Magicarpe, je suis intervenue, il s'est sauvé, Peter en profitait pour me maltraiter, et il a réapparu après avoir évolué. On s'est enfui le soir même.

-LES PARENTS LE SAVENT PAS QUE T'ES PARTIE ?

-Non.

-Et...tu comptes le leur dire quand exactement ?

-Cornil est au courant.

-Comment ? Tu le lui as dit ?

-J'ai laissé une lettre dans sa chambre, sous son oreiller. Je lui ai dit de tout dire aux parents lorsqu'il s'en sentira la force.

-Tu l'as laissé tomber ? Dire que je t'avais demandé de t'occuper de lui !

Sywen s'enflamma. Lui ne valait pas mieux qu'elle après tout !

-Et toi ? Tu nous as bien laissé tomber non ? Tu crois peut-être qu'on vivait au paradis ? Tu crois qu'il ne m'est rien arrivé pendant que toi tu vadrouillais à droite et à gauche ?

-Je…

-Suis désolé ? Il vaut mieux pour toi tient. Manquerait plus que tu trouves ça normal.

-C'est bon ! Tu crois que je ne m'en veux pas assez comme ça ? Tu crois que je ne pense jamais à vous deux ?

-Si tu t'en faisais réellement pour nous, tu nous aurais embarqués avec toi !

-Et toi, si tu tenais réellement à Cornil, tu l'aurais pris avec toi, non ?

-C'est vrai.

-Bon, on fait quoi ?

-Bah je viens chez toi.

-Si tu veux, je t'attends.

-D'accord.

-Et tu feras quoi après ? Moi, je vais repartir à l'aventure quand la saison des matchs sera terminée.

-Euh…je ne sais pas.

-Bon, tu as le temps pour réfléchir après tout.

-Euh… D'accord.

-Tu as de quoi payer ton billet de Carmin-sur-mer à Joliberge ?

-Oui, je dois le récupérer sur place, le professeur Orme me l'a commandait depuis chez lui.

-Tu...tu as rencontré Orme ?

-Euh…bah oui. Je suis restée chez lui deux semaines environ, le temps de récupérer.

-Et, il est aussi jeune que ce qu'on dit ?

-Ouais, il a à peine vingt-cinq ans. Il est marié à une femme, qui est enceinte.

-Oulà ! Il ne perd pas son temps lui !

-Non, il le passe dans son laboratoire, il ne rentre que pour manger et dormir.

-Et sa femme ne dit rien ?

-Si, mais il ne l'écoute pas. Elle espère qu'avec l'arrivée du bébé, il changera, mais moi, j'y crois pas.

-Bon, sinon, tu serais à Joliberge dans combien de temps ? Que je sache quand je viendrais te chercher.

Lui, son frère, qui irait jusqu'à Joliberge pour aller repêcher sa sœur ? C'était trop beau !

-Euh…je ne sais pas. Ça dépendra de l'allure de Leviator. Mon billet est valable pour tous les trajets.

-Sywen, tu ne me mens pas au moins ?

-À quel sujet ?

-Que tu as un Leviator. J'ai du mal à y croire tu sais.

-Moi aussi j'ai du mal. Je te le présenterais quand je serais arrivée, promis. Il sera ravi de te rencontrer !

Leviator grogna de plus belle, et Sywen eut presque l'impression qu'il riait.

-Bon, un match Pokémon pour fêter ton arrivé ?

Sywen se crispa. Non. Elle ne souhaitait pas faire de combat. Jamais. Elle s'en sentait incapable. De donner des ordres. De réfléchir à une stratégie. Elle ne connaissait rien à tout ça.

-Euh…ouais, pourquoi pas !

Elle ne voulait pas non plus passer de nouveau pour une lâche auprès de son frère qui, contrairement à elle, n'avait pas froid aux yeux.

-Bien ! Tu me rappelles bientôt ?

-C'est promis !

-Allez, bon voyage ma chérie, et surtout, surtout, fait bien attention à toi, et hésite pas à faire mal, d'accord ?

-Oui, je sais.

Sywen raccrocha, la boule présente dans son ventre lui pesait d'avantage, amis elle se sentait tout de même plus légère. Son frère allait bien, elle pourrait aller chez lui sans soucis.

Leviator s'agita et Sywen se leva et regarda au loin. L'entrée des Chutes Tohjo était enfin en vue. C'était une immense cavité, d'un noir d'encre. Sans aucune crainte, Sywen et son Leviator entrèrent à l'intérieur. La nuit était leur royaume, à ce moment plus que n'importe quel autre.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

_**Raseri* = ça signifie « Rage » en norvégien. Je sais pas pourquoi ce mot, sans doute qu'il m'a parlé. Bah, de toute manière, je ne sais pas encore quel type de caractère je vais lui donner au papounet de Peter. M'enfin, si le sale mioche le déteste, c'est qu'il doit avoir une bonne raison, il ne doit pas être une crème son père pour avoir fait un rejeton pareil après tout !**_

_**Claire*= c'est le nom anglophone de la championne d'Ebenelle. Je l'ai changé pour des raisons purement personnelles, m'en voulez pas trop siouplait. En théorie, ça devait être la même chose pour Peter, et puis, pour lui, je me suis dit fuck, ça lui va aussi bien que Lance, surtout que je ferais peut être apparaitre le Lance de HG SS, celui aux cheveux bleus, trop BÔ !**_

_**Donc voilà, la gourdasse à une destination, un but etc. bon, bref, elle a un supra Pokémon puissant, les réponses à son sujet dans le prochain chapitre ! **_

_**Merci à miho-chan, ogichi, Noxae, Blacky-Chwan, Pitioti, Poskabi et Anima-Celesta pour leurs reviews !**_

_**À pichuplus !**_


	6. Say goodnight

_**THE DARK MAIDEN**_

_**Résumé **_: _l'héritier la sauve, elle, le petit fantôme d'Ebenelle. Ils s'en vont, pourquoi ? Ils s'enfuient, dans quel but ? Ils se cachent, de qui ? De quoi ? OC. YAOI. YURI. HET._

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Say goodnight**

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

Il faisait chaud. Terriblement chaud. Jamais ils n'avaient connu un tel degré, là-haut, dans leur village perdu dans les montagnes du nord.

Il faisait noir aussi. Seule l'entrée de la caverne éclairait la grotte.

La jeune fille entendait un puissant bruit d'eau qui coulait et se souvint d'un avertissement d'Orme.

« _Il y a deux cascades, la première, il faut l'escalader, et la seconde, qui sera à la suite du courant, il faudra la descendre. Apres ça, tu seras à Kanto. _»

-Bon, ben au boulot.

Elle serra davantage ses jambes autour du cou de son Leviator. Ce dernier dut sentir ses doutes en ses capacités, car sans se faire prier, il prit de l'élan et fonça droit en avant.

Sywen hurlait de terreur. Et lui de rage.

Pourquoi ne lui faisait-elle pas confiance ? Il était le seigneur de l'eau ! Lui, un Leviator ! Et pas des moindres ! L'héritier de la lignée du Leviator qui avait creusé l'Antre du Dragon ! Un Leviator à la puissance inégalée jusqu'alors !

Il sentit les ruisselles de la cascade sur ses écailles. Il sentit son corps s'enfoncer dans l'eau sous le coup de la pression.

Non. Il ne s'avouait pas vaincu. Il refusé de disparaitre de cette manière. Mort, oublié de tous. Mais avec elle. Non. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser mourir. Elle devait revoir son frère. Quel Pokémon serait-il pour se laisser mourir aussi stupidement ?

Il banda ses muscles. Il fléchit son corps sinueux. Il maintint sa tête hors du jet d'eau. Il ne prit pas la peine de vérifier si elle était toujours là. C'était une battante, elle non plus ne se laisserait pas abattre de la sorte.

Il sentit enfin un retour à l'horizontale.

Il avait réussi. C'était trop facile.

Il l'entendit crier de joie. Et il cria victoire avec elle.

-Par là ! s'exclama son dresseur en désignant une plate-forme étroite.

Elle vouait dormir un peu, dans cette grotte sans personne pour la déranger. Ça tombait bien, lui aussi n'était pas contre du repos.

Il tendit la tête vers le rocher perdu au milieu de l'eau et se laissa couler au fond de l'eau noire et tiède.

C'était si bon de se laisser aller au sommeil. Si bon…

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

_-Tombe._

_-Non._

_-Tombe._

_-Non._

_-Tombe._

_-Non._

_-C'est un ordre._

_-T'as pas à m'en donner._

_Coup. Violence. Douleur. Étourdissement. _

_Perte d'équilibre._

_-Tu es tombée._

_Rire gras. Froid. Sadique._

_Cri. Strident. Apeuré. Effrayé._

Sywen se réveilla en sursaut. Un terrible malaise lui caressa désagréablement l'échine. Quel rêve effrayant. Jamais elle n'avait d'aussi terribles cauchemars.

Peter…

Étrangement, elle ne pensait plus à lui avec crainte, mais avec colère et mépris. Il ne lui faisait plus peur. Alors pourquoi rêvait-elle qu'il la torturait ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Ses yeux s'étaient enfin habitués à l'obscurité. La rivière, noire et tumultueuse. Sywen se surprit de ne pas avoir peur de la descente. Après tout, malgré le fait qu'elle ait eu la respiration coupée durant moins d'une minute, elle s'en était sortie.

« _Merci._ »

Elle lui faisait entièrement confiance. Elle n'avait plus aucun doute au sujet de la puissance de son Leviator. Il venait d'Ebenelle après tout. De l'Antre du Dragon, demeure ancestrale des Pokémon Dragon depuis qu'un Leviator avait creusé la grotte un millénaire auparavant.

Elle s'assit en tailleur, et leva le nez. Le plafond était situé à une hauteur vertigineuse, impossible à distinguer avec cette luminosité. Elle ne pouvait que deviner les innombrables stalactites qui pouvaient presque toucher la surface de l'eau.

Une ondulation au milieu de la rivière attira son attention. Soudain, accompagné de cris stridents, apparus un immense Pokémon ailé.

Qui se retrouva presque immédiatement dans la gueule démesurée du Leviator, qui venait de sortir des abysses dans une gerbe d'eau.

Le serpent d'eau replongea, son fardeau avec lui, et réapparu quelque seconde plus tard. Il relâcha son ennemie, qui se débattait comme il pouvait, et qui s'éleva le plus haut possible dans les airs, des cris de frustrations se répercutant partout dans la caverne.

La jeune fille tremblait. Elle venait de se faire attaquer par une immense chauve-souris, et son Leviator l'avait sauvé. Cela faisait deux fois en moins d'une journée. Et elle n'était qu'un fardeau pour lui. Obligé de la transporter sur son dos, et hors de l'eau, quelle plaie cela devait être pour un si jeune Pokémon.

Le serpent réapparu à ses côtés, et inclina la tête, l'enjoignant à l'enfourcher.

Mal lui en prit, la jeune fille trébucha et tomba la tête la première dans l'eau glaciale.

C'était froid. Tellement froid. Jamais elle n'avait pensé que cette eau si trouble pouvait en réalité être aussi silencieuse. Pas un bruit, pas une vague. Rien.

Comme si elle était coupée du monde.

Pouvait-elle être déjà morte ? Peut-être. Cela ne l'étonnerait pas. Elle espérait bien mourir rapidement.

Non. Plus maintenant. À présent, elle avait un but.

Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Elle ne le voulait pas.

Impossible.

Elle se sentit aller vers le haut. Et ses poumons se remplirent d'air. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et vit l'immense œil carmin de son ami la dévisager.

-Merci, réussi-t-elle a dire entre deux quintes toux.

Le serpent bleu gémit et l'invita de nouveau à monter sur sa tête. Plus prudemment cette fois, Sywen fit passer une jambe entre deux écailles cyan et serra le cou du Leviator.

Ils se mirent en route.

La seconde cascade était de plus en plus bruyante en fonction de leur avancée. Enfin, Sywen se sentit pencher en avant. Elle serra davantage sa prise, et hurla de terreur en se sentant tomber dans le vide.

Leviator plongea la tête la première dans l'eau, et refit surface plusieurs mètres plus loin, à l'abri de la puissance destructrice de la cascade.

Sywen reprit son souffle et regarda devant elle.

Une puissante lumière l'aveugla. Elle du fermer les yeux.

Enfin. Ils étaient enfin à Kanto. Ils étaient enfin sortis de cette grotte lugubre.

Ses yeux s'habituèrent enfin à la lumière et elle découvrit avec surprise qu'il faisait déjà nuit.

Elle avait dormi bien plus longtemps que ce qu'elle imaginait sur ce rocher dans la grotte.

Au dehors, il n'y avait que de la forêt, et l'océan. Elle savait qu'il lui faudrait longer la côte pour arriver puis continuer tout droit, vers le large, jusqu'à un village nommé Bourg Palette.

Sywen regarda alors son poignet. Son Pokématos indiquait qu'il était près de minuit. Elle se dit que son Leviator était loin d'être fatigué, n'était-il pas un Pokémon de l'Antre du Dragon ? Elle décida donc de voyager de nuit.

La jeune brune se sentit alors perdue. À quel moment devait-elle cesser de suivre la côte ? Le professeur Orme le lui avait dit, mais elle ne s'en souvenait déjà plus. Quelle piètre aventurière elle faisait là.

Elle vit alors une petite maison aux pieds de la montagne, à quelques mètres de la sortie des chutes.

Son Leviator sembla deviner ses intentions, car il fit demi-tour et la déposa sur le rivage. Elle le fit rentrer dans sa pokéball, ce n'était certainement pas le moment de chercher les ennuis avec les Pokémon de la région.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

La vieille ermite était assis sur sa chaise à bascule, un livre à la couverture cornée dans les mains.

Elle était entièrement plongée dans sa lecture et sursauta violemment en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte.

Tout en grommelant, elle se releva et alla ouvrir la porte.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise en voyant une petite silhouette dans l'embrassure de la porte.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamine ? demanda-t-elle abruptement.

La dernière fois que quelqu'un était venu chez elle, c'était pour tenter de la cambrioler. Heureusement, le fusil qu'elle conservait dans son buffet avait suffi à tenir en respect le voleur.

-Euh…savoir mon chemin ? couina la jeune fille.

-Et c'est quoi ton nom ?

-Sy…Sywen.

-Ah… ben entre, je vais pas te bouffer t'sais.

Elle s'effaça dans la pièce principale, et la jeune fille suivie.

La vieille dame put voir à quoi ressemblait cette gamine qui avait osé l'interrompre en pleine lecture. Elle lui paraissait bien maigre. Une petite fille frêle, mais au regard de braise.

Aucun doute qu'elle savait se défendre.

-Alors ? Où souhaites-tu donc aller ? demanda-t-elle et s'asseyant dans sa chaise à bascule.

-Euh…à Carmin-sur-mer.

-Hébé ! Mais c'est très loin ça !

-Je sais, merci.

-Bon. T'as une carte de la région ?

-Euh…

La brune regarda sa montre, un Pokémachin-truc, et releva la tête dans sa direction.

-Non, non, j'en ai pas.

-Pas grave.

La vieille se releva, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, en extirpa un immense volume. Le bruit sourd du livre se posant sur la table de bois se répercuta dans le silence pesant de la cabane, les mettant toutes les deux mal à l'aise.

-Alors…commença la vénérable en ouvrant l'atlas.

Elle fit tourner quelques pages, tandis que la jeune fille s'approchait d'elle.

-Ah ! Voilà !

La carte de la région de Kanto occupait une double page. Toutes les routes étaient détaillées, toutes les villes, tous les reliefs étaient annotés.

-On est ici.

Elle posa son index sur une petite bande brune à l'extrême sud-ouest de la carte.

-Et Carmin, c'est là.

La vielle indiqua une ville au milieu de la carte, au sud d'une grande métropole, et au bord de l'océan.

-Ah, d'accord.

-Ça ne me regarde peut-être pas, mais, pourquoi tu dois y aller au fait ? Et seule en plus de ça ?

-J'ai un bateau à prendre. Et je suis loin d'être seule.

-Ma vision me dit le contraire.

Le regard plein de défis, la jeune fille recula un pan de son manteau et exposa à la lumière tamisée une Pokéball.

-Oh, tu es donc dresseur.

-Oui.

Sywen avait beau tenter de le cacher, la vieille dame ne fut pas dupe et devina une pointe de honte dans sa voix basse.

-Tu sais, la route sera longue. Et dangereuse.

-On me l'a déjà dit.

-Tu veux dormir ici ?

-Euh…non, je vais reprendre la route, pour arriver plus vite.

-Comme tu le souhaites, d'habitude, j'aurais pas laissé une tite fille dehors comme ça, mais tu sembles savoir te défendre convenablement.

Elle alla ouvrir la porte, et vit Sywen hésiter.

-Je…crois que je vais quand même rester.

« _Bon, bah mon bouquin va devoir attendre._ »

-Je n'ai rien de véritablement mangeable à te présenter. Désolée.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai pas faim.

-Tien, il me reste quand même du pain.

La vieille dame trottina dans la pièce d'à côté, et revint avec un plat contenant un beau reste de brioche, encore dégoulinante de sucre fondu.

Sywen se retint de sauter dessus, et attendit patiemment le signal de la vieille pour attaquer.

Les deux s'assirent à table, et la vieille entama la conversation, tout en indiquant du doigt le plat argenté.

-Mange. Maintenant.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et prit le couteau pour se couper une belle tranche.

-Au fait, comment vous appelez-vous ? demanda Sywen entre deux bouchées.

-Moi ? Et bien, je suis Mahe, la vieille ermite des Chutes Tohjo. Je garde cet endroit.

-Cela ne vous ennuie pas d'être constamment seule ?

-Non, pas du tout. J'aime la solitude.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je n'ai personne. J'ai décidé il y a des années de partir de chez moi pour vivre seule. Cet endroit m'a paru idéal. Je m'y suis donc installée. Définitivement.

Sywen ne trouva rien à dire. Chacun son avis après tout. Elle, elle espérait bien ne pas finir comme ça. Elle en avait assez de la solitude.

-Bon, t'as fini de manger ?

-Euh, oui. Merci encore.

-Tient, prend ça, et va te coucher.

Mahe lui tendit une épaisse couverture bleu nuit, et lui indiqua une pièce à part.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

Les rayons du soleil transperçaient les fins rideaux blancs de la fenêtre. En grommelant, Sywen s'extirpa de son lit et s'enroula dans sa couverture.

Elle se traîna jusque dans la salle de bain et observa son reflet dans la glace au dessus du lavabo blanc.

Ses traits étaient tirés par le manque de sommeil et par le souci. Dans ses yeux d'argent, elle pouvait distinguer une éternelle tristesse.

Sywen pesta devant sa faiblesse et se retira dans la cuisine. Là, elle commença à dresser la table. Durant un instant, elle songea à s'en aller en douce, mais se ravisa, se disant que ce serait extrêmement malpoli de sa part vis-à-vis de la vieille Mahe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ermite la rejoint dans la pièce, et en silence, elles commencèrent à manger. Ce fut Sywen qui brisa le silence la première.

-J'ai l'intention de repartir aujourd'hui.

-Comme tu veux, répondit Mahe en continuant de manger tranquillement.

Le petit déjeuner fini, les deux femmes firent la vaisselle, et Sywen retourna dans sa chambre. Elle en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard, son manteau sur le dos et un sac à la main.

-Bon…bah…je m'en vais.

-Au revoir gamine, et évite de faire de la publicité pour moi s'il te plait, j'aime rester seule.

-Euh…d'accord, c'est comme vous le voulez madame.

-Mahe. Juste Mahe.

-Au revoir Mahe.

La jeune fille s'en alla, un premier sourire fleurissant sur ses lèvres pâles depuis longtemps.

Elle sortit son unique pokéball de l'intérieur de son long manteau noir, et en fit jaillir son immense Leviator.

Ce dernier hurla en s'enfonçant dans l'eau claire de la mer, et sa tête jaillit dans une gerbe d'eau.

Sans aucune hésitation, Sywen enfourcha une fois de plus le cou de son ami, et sans un mot, les deux compagnons s'enfoncèrent dans la mer, et longèrent le continent vers l'est.

À leur gauche, il y avait la longue chaine de montagnes, si hautes que leurs sommets se perdaient dans les nuages, et au devant et à leur droite, l'immense océan du sud, qui menait peut-être vers de nouveaux continents qui leur étaient encore inconnus.

Des ponts de bois commencèrent à apparaitre à leur gauche, la montagne étant bien trop dangereuse à traversé, il y avait donc des ponts en planche de bois qui longeaient la côte à présent.

Étrangement, les deux voyageurs du nord ne rencontrèrent personne, ni Pokémon, ni dresseur.

Juste une ombre sous marine par-ci par-là, qui ne prendrait certainement pas le risque de se frotter à un Leviator, aussi inexpérimenté soit-il.

Enfin, le continent cessa de continuer vers l'est pour le profit du nord. Sywen avait le choix. Soit, elle continuait tout droit, et prenait le large pour une bourgade du nom de Bourg Palette, soit elle suivait la rive et se dirigeait droit vers le Plateau Indigo.

Son regard d'argent croisa celui améthyste de son compagnon, et elle le laissa seul choisir le chemin à prendre. Après tout, il s'y connaissait mieux qu'elle en courant marin ou autre chose qui pouvait concerner l'eau.

Ou pas. Il venait d'un lac. Donc pas de courant, pas de vent, pas de tempête, tout du moins pas de tempête en mer.

Elle avait peur. Il le sentait. Elle devait lui faire confiance. Elle n'avait pas le choix.

Il était pourtant l'héritier de la lignée du créateur de l'Antre du Dragon, non ? Pourquoi ne lui faisait-elle pas confiance ? Il était fort, intelligent, et l'aimait. Oui, il l'aimait. Elle, elle n'avait pas tenté de le frapper, il lui avait sauvé la vie, elle avait fait de même pour lui. Pour elle, il avait renoncé à sa forme initiale, il avait évolué. Cela ne convenait pas comme preuve d'amour ? Non. Il lui fallait plus.

Il allait leur faire traverser cette étendue d'eau. Qu'importe où cela les mènerait. Il était fort. Il y arriverait.

Imaginer même la défaite lui était impossible. Il était l'héritier, et l'héritier ne perdait pas. Il gagnait. Toujours.

Lentement, il sentit sous lui une caresse. De l'eau. Froide. Glacée. Qu'il devinait salée. Plus salée que celle qu'il venait de quitter. Cela le piquait. Non. C'était impossible, l'héritier ne souffrait pas.

Il se laissa glisser dans le courant marin. Ce dernier l'emportant plein est. Tout juste leur destination. C'était parfait.

Le bruit des vagues lui était nouveau. Les seuls remous d'eau qu'il avait entendue étaient ceux provoqués par les autres habitants du lac.

Il était au calme. Ils ne risquaient rien, ni elle, ni lui. Il donnerait sa vie pour elle s'il le fallait. Elle, elle le ferait aussi de toute manière.

Le soleil continuait sa course devant eux, Leviator devinait que ses rayons de feu devaient incendier les cheveux de son dresseur, les transformant en une magnifique flamme sombre. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour les voir. Durant un millième de seconde, il songea à la faire tomber dans l'océan, mais elle pourrait lui en vouloir. Oui, ce serait une très mauvaise idée. Tant pis, il verrait cela un autre jour.

Les vagues jouaient contre lui, et lui, il jouait avec elles. Il s'amusait à sauter en même temps qu'elles le percutaient. Il riait à chaque fois. Pour une fois qu'il avait l'occasion de s'amuser, autant en profiter, non ?

Il sentait qu'elle allait mal. Pourquoi ? Elle n'aimait pas qu'il fasse trop de mouvements ? Elle avait mal. Pourquoi ? Elle n'aimait pas l'eau ? Pourquoi était-elle allée dans le lac alors ? Et dans les Chutes ?

Il s'arrêta. Chose difficile dans ces eaux remuantes. Il voulait la regarder. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Difficile de se retourner pour voir ce qui se perchait sur sa tête. Tant pis. Il ferait cela une autre fois.

Le soleil était à son zénith à présent. Le continent était enfin en vue.

Il entendit Sywen crier de joie en voyant la minuscule bande de terre à l'horizon. Lui, ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Plutôt froid en fait. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans sa pokéball. Question de fierté. Il était un Pokémon sauvage, l'héritier. Non. Il s'était laissé capturer par elle. Il était son Pokémon à présent. Il savait qu'elle le comprenait. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait voulu prendre la mer, non ? Pour qu'il reste libre le plus longtemps possible.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

_**Bon, et bien, voilà, en route pour Bourg Palette. Où on fera la connaissance de personnages importants ! Promis ! Et j'espère bien vous arracher un sourire lorsque vous les rencontrerez !**_

_**Bref, sinon, pas de blabla particuliers, à part peut-être que la mystérieuse Mahe, j'en ferais peut-être une autre fic ou un OS, puisque j'ai des idées à son sujet, ainsi que sur d'autre personnage qui interviendrons plus tard ^^**_

_**Merci à Blacky-Chwan, ogichi, miho-chan, Androxydre et Noxae pour leurs reviews !**_

_**À pichuplus !en vous arracher un sourire **_


	7. À place where you belong

_**THE DARK MAIDEN**_

_**Résumé **_: _l'héritier la sauve, elle, le petit fantôme d'Ebenelle. Ils s'en vont, pourquoi ? Ils s'enfuient, dans quel but ? Ils se cachent, de qui ? De quoi ? OC. YAOI. YURI. HET._

**Chapitre 7 :**

**À place where you belong**

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

La plage au sud de Bourg Palette n'était pas vide en cette fin de journée.

Deux petites silhouettes couraient sur le sable, sous le regard impérieux de la grande sœur de l'un d'eux.

Soudain, l'un des deux enfants vola quelque chose au deuxième. Ce dernier tomba le nez dans le sable, et se mit à courser l'autre.

-Reviens ici tout de suite ! Rends-moi ce qui est à moi ! Rends-moi mon collier pokéball !

-Bah viens le chercher !

Le petit voleur voulu feinter le plus grand en faisant mine de se jeter dans l'eau, mais l'autre fut sembla prévoir le coup et le rattrapa en sautant par-dessus l'un des nombreux rochers noirs qui parsemaient la plage.

À coup de poing, de tête et de pieds, il réussit à récupérer son collier, qu'il remit autour de son cou en hâte.

-Blue ! On va bientôt rentrer ! s'exclama sa grande sœur.

Une jeune fille au visage doux et à la longue chevelure brune s'avança vers les deux enfants, et voulut attraper Blue par la main. Il l'esquiva en s'exclamant :

-Mais je connais le chemin de la maison tout seul !

Avec une mine boudeuse, il s'éloigna de sa sœur et de son ami. Ce dernier prit la main de sa sœur, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui rendit son sourire, et une idée commença à germer dans sa tête.

-Très bien, moi, je vais rentrer avec Red. Ne prends pas trop ton temps surtout !

-Hé ! Non ! Je rentre avec toi ! Lui, il est pas capable de se défendre !

Sans ménagement, il repoussa Red, qui tomba sur le côté, et prit la main de sa sœur.

Avant de lui tourner le dos, il lança un dernier regard sur son ami, puis sur la fin du coucher de soleil.

Ce qu'il vit alors le cloua sur place.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta la douce Nina.

Elle suivit la direction du regard de son petit frère, et poussa un petit cri d'effroi.

Au loin, une haute silhouette noire voguait vers eux.

Les trois enfants étaient totalement tétanisés par le spectacle. Un Leviator calme qui avançait sans être énervé vers soi, c'était un spectacle unique.

Le soleil dans son dos, le serpent de mer était soulevé par les flots, de plus en plus puissant au fur et à mesure de son avancé vers la rive.

Les rayons iridescents faisaient étinceler les écailles de sa couronne et l'eau autour de lui.

Un seigneur des mers dans ses plus beaux atours.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

Enfin. Enfin, ils étaient sur terre.

Sywen en avait assez des remous incessants de l'océan. Rien ne valait un sol stable sous ses pieds.

Non. Ils étaient_ presque_ sur terre. Leviator avait encore une bonne vingtaine de mètres à parcourir avant qu'elle ne puisse sentir le sable fondre sous la lourde semelle de botte.

Sa joie fut de courte durée en voyant les trois minuscules silhouettes juchées sur le bord de la plage.

« _Bah, ce ne sont que des enfants._ »

Enfin, une fille qui devait avoir son âge _et_ deux enfants.

Sywen se demanda pourquoi les trois personnes ne fuyaient pas devant son monstrueux Pokémon. Pourtant, en voyant la réaction de l'assistant du professeur Orme en voyant Leviator, elle aurait juré qu'il était mort de trouille.

« _Ça doit varier d'une ville à une autre._ »

Elle sentit trembler son Leviator sous elle, signe qu'il venait d'accoster. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le terme approprié, son Pokémon n'ayant rien d'un bateau, mais ne trouva rien d'autre de plus adapté.

Le Pokémon baissa la tête, et la jeune fille toute de noir vêtue sauta souplement sur le sol, son long manteau s'étalant autour d'elle tandis qu'elle s'accroupissait pour amortir sa chute.

Tout en époussetant son habit, elle releva la tête et dévisagea longuement les trois individus, qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce.

La fille devait avoir son âge environ, peut être même plus jeune. Elle avait de longs cheveux couleur caramel et sa peau hâlée trahissait de longues journées passées au soleil. Le petit garçon à sa gauche avait pour particularité de garder des cheveux en pétard, comme s'il ne se coiffait jamais. Il tenait la jeune fille par la main, et son regard ne la quittait pas des yeux. Quant à l'autre garçon, il avait la même physionomie que la fille, la douceur en moins. Sywen le soupçonna d'être passé maître en histoires louches et coups fourrés en tout genre. Il regardait le Leviator en face de lui avec envie. Il n'y avait aucune peur dans son regard, tout comme dans celui de l'autre garçon. Seule la fille semblait consciente d'un potentiel danger.

-Waouh ! s'exclamèrent de concert les deux enfants.

Ils lâchèrent la fille et se précipitèrent en même temps vers le gigantesque Pokémon.

Sywen ne savait que faire. Protéger son Pokémon des deux enfants ? Non. S'il y avait le moindre problème, elle le ramènerait dans sa pokéball.

Sous le regard indifférent de Sywen et celui effrayé de la jeune fille, les deux garçons couraient vers le Pokémon. Lorsqu'ils ne furent qu'à trois pas du Leviator, la grande sœur du sale gosse s'exclama :

-Non ! Ne vous en approchez pas ! C'est dangereux !

Sywen lui lança un regard assassin. Comment cette pimbêche pouvait-elle oser dire du mal de son Pokémon ? Le sien ? À elle ? Qui n'était pas plus dangereux qu'un Togepi tout juste sorti de l'œuf ?

Celui qui avait la même tête qu'elle répliqua méchamment :

-D'où tu sors qu'il est dangereux ? Tu vois bien qu'il a pas l'air en colère ?

Par défis, il avança la main vers la gueule du Leviator.

-Hé ! Nina ! Regarde ! Je le touche !

Du bout des doigts, il effleura les écailles bleu cyan du Pokémon.

La dénommée Nina lança un regard impérieux à Sywen, afin que celle-ci rappelle son Pokémon. Mais elle ne fit aucun geste, curieuse de savoir la réaction de son ami face à une personne étrangère.

Le Leviator restait de marbre. Le garçon commença à lui gratter le coin de sa gueule, et l'autre garçon fit de même. Le Pokémon grogna de contentement, ce qui enhardi les deux enfants. Le plus jeune, celui aux cheveux en pics, prit même le risque de tenter de monter sur son dos.

Leviator sembla sentir le mécontentement de son dresseur, car il grogna plus fortement lorsque l'enfant s'agrippa à l'un des pics de sa couronne.

-Mais…mais faîtes quelque chose !s'exclama Nina.

-Et quoi donc ?

-Dite à votre Pokémon de s'éloigner des enfants !

-Ce sont eux qui se sont approchés de lui, donc c'est à eux de s'éloigner, pas l'inverse.

-Mais…ce ne sont que des enfants.

« _Je t'aime pas beaucoup toi._ »

-Mon Leviator et tout ce qu'il y a de plus inoffensif. Si je ne lui en donne pas l'ordre, aucun mal ne sera fait au village et à ses habitants.

Cela ne sembla pas rassurer Nina, qui conservait un œil critique sur l'étrange scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Sywen se mit alors à l'observer à la dérobé.

Nina était une jeune fille tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale. Des habits simples, un visage simple, une façon d'être simple. Bien loin de ce qu'il y avait à Ebenelle. Là-bas, bien que ce n'était que le plus petit et le plus perdu des trous paumés du monde, il n'y avait que des filles habillaient et fardaient vulgairement. Pas une seule ne sortait du lot d'après ce que Sywen avait pu en voir. À part elle-même bien entendu. Mais Nina, elle, était une fille d'une banalité rafraichissante pour Sywen qui n'avait côtoyé que des filles aux mœurs douteuses.

Elle renvoyé son grand frère dans cette fille. Toujours en train de protéger ses cadets. Et d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve. Quoique, son frère, lui, aurait certainement déjà mis une bonne raclée à un dresseur qui laisser son Pokémon réputé dangereux à la portée d'enfant en bas âge.

Sywen s'avança vers son Pokémon et sous le regard admiratif des deux enfants, elle posa sa main sur l'encolure du Leviator, qui se mit à ronronner de plaisir. Ses yeux violines se fermèrent ainsi que sa gueule. En souriant, la jeune dresseuse sortit la pokéball du Pokémon.

-On se revoit bientôt mon ami, lui susurra-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton de la ball.

Elle tripla de volume et le Leviator se retrouva bientôt réduit à une silhouette d'énergie rougeâtre, qui se dirigea rapidement dans la ball.

-Waouh ! s'exclamèrent de nouveau les deux garçons.

« _À croire qu'ils ne savent dirent que ça_ » ricana intérieurement la jeune fille.

Elle resserra la ceinture de son manteau, la fraicheur de la nuit se faisant beaucoup ressentir, et dit aux deux garçons :

-Est-ce qu'il y a un centre Pokémon quelque part ?

Ils restèrent bouche bée face à elle, la tête relevée vers cette fille qui contrôlait un Leviator.

-Non, il n'y en a pas, intervint Nina.

Cette dernière passa deux bras protecteurs autour des frêles épaules des deux enfants.

Celui qui semblait être son frère tenta de se dérober à son étreinte, mais elle tint bon. L'autre enfant, en revanche, se collait littéralement à elle.

-Il n'y a même pas d'arène à Bourg Palette.

Elle avait un ton froid. Sywen songea alors qu'elle aurait dû effectivement rappeler son Pokémon avant que les deux enfants ne s'en approchent.

Non. Pourquoi rappeler un Pokémon qui était le sien ? C'était son Leviator. Son Pokémon. Son ami. Comme s'il allait faire du mal à un enfant.

« _Mais où vais-je dormir alors ?_ » se demanda Sywen.

Elle se souvint alors de l'une des recommandations d'Orme, avant qu'elle ne les quitte, sa femme et lui.

« _Passe le bonjour au professeur Chen si tu passes à Bourg Palette !_ »

-Où se trouve le laboratoire du Professeur Chen s'il vous plait ? demanda Sywen d'une voix qui trahissait une grande fatigue.

-Hé ! Nina ! C'est pas ce soir qu'on doit aller manger chez pépé normalement ? demanda son petit frère.

-Oui, c'est ce soir, répondit calmement sa sœur, sans quitter Sywen du regard.

-Bah elle vient avec alors ! continua le garçon.

-Non Blue, elle ne fait pas partie de la famille.

-Maieuh ! demande à pépé au moins ! insistait le dénommé Blue.

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine, je le verrais demain, intervint Sywen à son tour.

« _Plutôt mourir que de demander la charité_ » s'imposa-t-elle.

Même si l'idée de dormir de nouveau dehors ne l'enchantait guère, elle avait tout de même sa fierté.

-Vous allez dormir où alors ? demanda poliment le garçon coiffé en épis.

-Je ne sais pas. Il y a un hôtel dans le coin ?

Blue supplia sa sœur du regard.

Durant quelques secondes, Sywen crû revoir Cornil avec Adrien ou elle. Ce que ce petit diable lui manquait tout à coup.

Blue lâcha vicieusement la main de sa sœur, et attrapa celle de Sywen.

Cette dernière ne sut que penser. C'était bien la première personne qui la touchait depuis qu'elle avait quittait Bourg Geon. Elle se sentit rougir et resserra sa prise sur cette main innocente.

Le garçon tira la langue à sa sœur et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le village. Sywen se retourna, et vit que Nina et Red suivaient ce garçon bien arrogant.

Il les entraîna vers la rue principale, bordait de buissons sauvages. Dans la nuit, il était impossible pour Sywen de distinguer grand-chose, aussi elle se laissa guider par le petit garçon, qui, du haut de ses six ans tout crachés, semblait avoir l'habitude de flâner dans le village.

Elle se retourna de nouveau pour vérifier si Nina et Red suivaient toujours. Ils s'étaient un peu éloignés, mais étaient toujours en vue.

-Arrête de t'inquiéter pour eux. Ma sœur fait la nunuche, mais elle sait bien se défendre. Quant à Red (Sywen perçu le mépris contenu dans a voix.) il est tout petit. Et il court après ma sœur. Ça me plait pas. Il est mon meilleur ami. Il a pas le droit de toucher à ma sœur.

« _Il ressemble à Adrien. Très possessif._ » s'amusa Sywen.

-On y est s'exclama joyeusement le garçon en tournant dans une rue latérale.

Il s'arrêta devant une maison semblable à toutes les autres. Les volets ainsi que la porte étaient fermés à double tour. Le garçon se retourna à son tour pour chercher sa sœur, et grinça entre ses dents en voyant qu'elle avait disparue :

-Tss, elle doit avoir raccompagné Red chez lui. Rahh ! Ça m'énerve ! C'est mon ami ! Il a pas le droit de faire ça !

-Bah, si ça se trouve, il ne veut que son amitié, rien de plus, tenta Sywen.

-Mouais, admettons, grogna Blue.

Ils restèrent sur le pas de la porte, à attendre Nina.

Les deux jeunes gens s'assirent sur le perron, que Sywen trouva plus confortable que le dos de Leviator.

Durant l'attente, Blue ne cessait de poser des questions à Sywen. Celle-ci y répondait avec prudence, ne souhaitant pas s'attirer davantage le foudre de la sœur protectrice.

-Dit, quel âge il a ton Leviator ?

-Euh, seulement quelques semaines tu sais.

-Ça fait longtemps que t'es dresseur ?

-Non, pas du tout, quelques semaines aussi, quand j'ai eu mon premier Pokémon.

-Et c'était quoi ?

-Un Magicarpe.

-Beuh ! C'est nul ça ! Comment t'as fait pour le faire évoluer ?

-Il s'entrainait tout seul dans le lac tu sais.

-Ah bon ? Tu lui donnais pas d'ordre ?

-Non, il n'était pas encore officiellement mon Pokémon, juste mon ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Et bien je n'avais pas encore utilisé de pokéball sur lui si tu préfères.

-Tes parents t'ont donné combien quand tu es partie ?

-Euh…

« _J'ai piqué dix mille pokédollars dans la caisse de mon père._ »

-Trois mille pokédollars.

-Ils sont radins !

-Ça tu peux le dire.

-Et tu viens de quelle ville ?

-Ebenelle.

-Je connais pas. C'est où ?

-Au nord-est de Jotho.

-Ah oui ! Je vois. C'est dans les montagnes ?

-Oui, c'est ça.

-C'est bien là-bas ?

-Oui, si tu aimes t'ennuyer.

-Ah d'accord. Et c'est quoi le type du champion d'arène ?

Sywen se raidit en entendant cette question. Pourtant, elle devrait être fière de son village. L'un des plus puissants dresseurs Pokémon en était le champion.

-Dragon.

-Whaouh ! Un jour, je serais dresseur, et j'irais me battre à Ebenelle !

La jeune file rit doucement.

-On verra hein ? Quand tu seras plus grand !

-Oui ! Quand j'aurais dix ans ! C'est mon pépé qui me l'a dit !

-Et tu as quel âge pour l'instant ?

-Cinq ans madame ! s'exclama-t-il en bombant fièrement la poitrine.

Sywen éclata de rire. Décidément, Blue et Cornil se ressemblaient énormément. Hormis le fait que Blue avait l'air plus insouciant et plus heureux.

-Et toi ? T'as quel âge, madame ?

-Moi ? Dix-sept ans moustique !

Elle avait utilisé le sobriquet qu'Adrien et elle réservaient généralement à leur cadet.

-T'es vieille ! s'étonna Blue.

-Si tu le dis. D'habitude, on m'appelle gamine !

Elle rit fortement en se souvenant des sobriquets semblables dont on l'affublait lorsqu'elle était encore en école primaire, lorsqu'elle n'avait qu'une huitaine d'années.

-Nan ? C'est vrai ? Sont bêtes les gens ! T'as rien d'une gamine, tu sais. Red, lui, c'est un gamin !

-Et toi ? Tu es quoi ?

-Moi ? Un futur Maitre Pokémon !

-Et bien, j'espère pour toi que tu réussiras.

-Quand je le serai, toi et moi, on se battra. Tu me le promets ?

Sywen réfléchit un instant. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il aurait oublié cette promesse d'ici deux semaines.

-Oui, je te le promets.

-Ouais !

« _Si ça peut te faire plaisir. _»

-Nina est là ! s'exclama Blue.

Il descendit du perron et sautilla joyeusement vers sa sœur.

Ill semblait se montrer plus gentil avec elle lorsque son meilleur ami n'était plus dans les parages.

« _Étrange pour un mioche d'à peine cinq ans._ » s'étonna Sywen.

La jeune fille les rejoint, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« _Elle est bien plus belle lorsqu'elle sourit_. »

-Bon, on entre ?

-Bah c'est fermé ! s'exclama Blue en lui prenant jalousement la main.

Nina s'approcha de la porte et frappa trois coups bien assurés. Sywen se tenait en retrait, peu désireuse de faire remarquée d'emblé.

La serrure cliqueta, le battant s'ouvrit et la lumière tamisait de l'intérieur les illumina. Sywen put entre-apercevoir une courte chevelure grise avant que la porte ne se referme brusquement. Des bruits de multiples verrous et de chaines qui s'agitent retentirent dernière la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvrent complètement sur un vieil homme en blouse blanche.

Ce dernier détail rappela avec amusement le professeur Orme à Sywen.

-Pépé ! clama Blue avant de se précipiter dans la maison.

-Bonsoir Blue, répondit calmement le vieil homme grisonnant avant de reporter son attention sur sa petite-fille.

-Salut pépé, dit Nina en entrant dans la maison.

Sywen se prépara à partir, persuadé que Blue l'avait déjà oublié, mais une main agrippa son bras.

Elle releva le regard, et croisa celui doux de Nina.

-Tu entres ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

-Ah euh…oui, merci, bafouilla la jeune fille en souriant légèrement.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda le professeur Chen.

-C'est euh…commença Nina.

-Je m'appelle Sywen Brannsjel. Je viens d'Ebenelle.

-Ah bon. Si c'est Nina qui invite, je ne vais pas refuser !

Le professeur s'écarta et laissa passer les deux brunes qui se tenaient toujours par la main.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

_**Et voilà ! Chapitre sept fini ! Je sais, il fait niais, mais que voulez-vous, j'aime la guimauve en ce moment, allez savoir pourquoi. **_

_**Donc, la gourdasse qui en trouve une plus niaise qu'elle, comment ne pas s'y intéresser ? Et puis, j'avais envie de donner un rôle plus important à Nina, juste parce que grâce à elle, j'ai eu un Noctali, voilà u_u**_

_**Hum, bref. **_

_**Merci à miho-chan, Pitioti et Blacky-Chwan pour leur reviews qui m'ont énormément fait plaisir !**_

_**WARNING ! Les deux prochains chapitres JUSTIFIERONT PARFAITEMENT LE RATING ! Ne lisez pas si le YURI ne vous plait pas ! Rassurez-vous, ces deux chapitres ne seront pas nécessaires à la bonne compréhension de l'histoire ! Au pire, je ferais une résumé au début du chapitre 10, promis u_u**_

_**À pichuplus !**_


	8. Bittersweet memories

_**THE DARK MAIDEN**_

_**Résumé **_: _l'héritier la sauve, elle, le petit fantôme d'Ebenelle. Ils s'en vont, pourquoi ? Ils s'enfuient, dans quel but ? Ils se cachent, de qui ? De quoi ? OC. YAOI. YURI. HET._

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Bittersweet memories**

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

Nina entraina Sywen dans un couloir étroit, et les fit déboucher dans une salle à manger. La grande table faite de bois rare croulait sous les lourds plats de nourriture, et ce n'était pas l'éclairage tamisait qui rendait l'endroit moins accueillant.

Blue sauta sur une chaise rembourrée, et Nina fit asseoir Sywen sur celle à côté de la sienne. Elles changèrent un sourire complice en voyant le garçon tenter de se glisser entre elles deux.

-Blue ! Viens m'aider à mettre les assiettes ! s'exclama Chen en allant vers une pièce voisine.

-Maieuh ! Je veux rester avec Sywen moi ! protesta le garçon.

Son grand-père lui lança un regard impérieux, et Blue le suivit sans s'énerver davantage.

Lorsque la porte se referma, Nina reporta son attention sur Sywen et murmura :

-Tu sais, pépé est particulier, mais il est très gentil.

-J'en ai vu des pires que ça.

-Pourquoi tu voulais le voir d'ailleurs ?

-Bah le professeur Orme m'a dit de passer ici pour lui dire bonjour de sa part. Donc voilà, c'est fait.

-Ah ! Tu les connais lui et sa femme ?

-Oui, j'ai même créché chez eux un bout de temps.

-Elle est toujours…

-Enceinte ? Ouais, jusqu'au bout des dents d'ailleurs.

-La pauvre…

-…Avec un mari pareil.

Les deux brunes se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

Cela fit énormément de bien à Sywen, qui n'avait plus ri comme ça depuis des années. Non. Depuis le départ de son frère en fait. C'était la seule personne qui arrivait encore à la faire sourire. D'ailleurs, elle devrait l'appeler. Pour lui donner de ses nouvelles. Non. C'était à lui de la faire à présent. Chacun son tour. Logique.

Non. Il ne souhaitait pas la déranger. Lui, il était tranquille dans sa maison. Elle, elle était dans la cambrousse.

Oui. Elle l'appellerait. Mais pas tout de suite. D'abord, elle allait manger. Et passer la soirée avec Nina, Blue et le professeur Chen.

Les deux hommes de la maison revinrent quelques secondes plus tard, des assiettes et autres couverts dans les bras.

En grommelant, Blue disposa le tout sur la table, non sans cesser de lancer des regards envieux aux deux filles.

Ils mangèrent copieusement. Chacun reprit deux fois de chaque plat, et ce fut le ventre bien rempli que Sywen s'éclipsa dans le jardin, poussée par Nina.

Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent sur la balancelle, qui se révéla trop étroite. Elles se serrèrent donc l'une contre l'autre. Cette soudaine promiscuité mettait Sywen mal à l'aise. Elle détestait être aussi proche des gens. Sauf s'il s'agissait de ses frères. Là, c'était différent.

Elles restèrent longtemps silencieuses. Chacune savourait le silence de la nuit. Enfin, Nina tourna son charmant visage vers sa nouvelle amie et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille :

-Tu as un copain ?

« _Peter._ » pensa d'emblé Sywen.

Non. Pourquoi pensait-elle à lui ? C'était contre-nature ! Pas normal ! Il la détestait !

Non. Il lui avait avoué n'avoir rien de particulier contre elle. Et pourtant. Il lui en avait fait subir.

-Non. J'ai personne. Et toi ?

-Non. J'suis célib.

-J'ai pas envie d'avoir quelqu'un.

« _Menteuse. _» lui souffla sa conscience.

-Moi…je ne sais pas, murmura Nina.

Elle se cala plus confortablement dans la nacelle et la fit légèrement balancer. Elle continua

-Faudrait quelqu'un qui soit sincère. Tu sais, qui ne mentiraient pas pour des broutilles. Qui serait assez fort pour me protéger. Qui serait assez intelligent pour m'aider. Qui serait…

- Rêves. Ça, ça n'existe pas.

-Je sais. Mais bon, ça fait du bien de rêver. C'est quoi ton plus grand rêve à toi Sywen ?

Cela lui fit chaud au cœur d'entendre quelqu'un prononcer son nom sans aucune note de dégoût ou de mépris. Elle en soupira d'aise.

Mais ne savait que répondre. Avait-elle seulement pensé à ce qui la faisait rêver ?

Non. À part peut-être…

« _Peter._ »

Non !

« _Arrête de penser à lui bordel !_ »

Ou bien…

« _Devenir dresseur ? Où même… Maître Pokémon ? Comme Blue ?_ »

Non. Elle n'y était pas préparée. Pas du tout.

-Non. Pas vraiment.

-Mais tu es dresseur pourtant, insista Nina.

« _Ah oui, c'est vrai._ »

-Je le suis par pur accident.

-C'est-à dire ?

« _Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à me poser des questions comme ça ? _»

-Euh…on avait embêté mon Pokémon, donc le seul moyen de le mettre à l'abri, c'était de l'enfermer dans une pokéball.

« _Ouais, c'est à peu près ça._ »

-Tu parles de ton Leviator ?

Sywen sentit de l'incrédulité dans sa question. Oui. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il embêter un Leviator ?

-Euh… c'était encore un Magicarpe.

-Ah ! Ok !

Nina rit à gorge déployée et Sywen se surprit à la détailler.

Sa gorge fine, ses traits doux, ses longs cheveux raides qui sentaient la vanille.

Elle appréciait la regarder. Plus que de regarder Peter en fait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de les comparer. Nina était bien moins vile et cruelle que lui. Elle se souciait des autres. Elle ne souhaitait pas à tout prit être la plus forte.

Oui, finalement Sywen appréciait cette fille sortie de nulle part.

-Dis…tu crois qu'un jour, je rencontrerais quelqu'un de bien ? demanda innocemment Nina, les yeux dans le vague.

-Bien sûr. Oui. Comme tout le monde.

-Tu as déjà aimais quelqu'un ? Amoureux je veux dire.

-Euh…

« _Peter._ »

Non ! Pas lui ! Elle le détestait ! Elle le haïssait même ! Pourtant…

-Non. Personne.

Nina éclata de rire et Sywen rougie de colère.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-C'est que… tu mens !

-Quoi ? Mais pas du tout !

-Si si ! Et très mal en plus !

Sywen se leva. La nacelle bougea dangereusement, mais Nina parvint tout de même à rester assise dessus sans tomber par terre.

-Mais je n'ai jamais…

-Aller. Avoue. Tu aimes quelqu'un. N'est-ce pas ?

-Non ! Personne !

-Rooh ! Comme si j'allais me moquer de toi enfin !

-Bah oui !

-Mais non ! Allez, raconte !

Nina tapota doucement la place libre à côté d'elle. Avec réticence, Sywen s'y assit.

-Allez ! Qui c'est que tu aimes ?

-Hum. Lui, il ne m'aime pas de toute manière.

« _C'est vrai ça._ »

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu le lui as demandé au moins ?

-Quoi ? Mais t'es folle ?

« _Non, je lui ai dit que je le détestais. Il n'a pas vraiment riposté. _»

-Il s'appelle comment ?

-Euh…

« _Bah, elle le connait pas de toute manière._ »

-Peter.

-Et ?

-Et quoi ? Tu veux ses mensurations ?

-Bah oui !

-Euh…grand, les cheveux et les yeux couleur acajou…

-Il est beau au moins ?

-Je pense oui.

-Tu… penses ?

-Bah je ne me suis jamais posé la question en fait.

« _Je sais juste que c'est le dernier des salopards. Pas la peine de savoir s'il est attirant ou pas. _»

Et pourtant…

-Oui…oui, il est beau. À se damner si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Le genre de mec à qui tu dis pas non quoi.

-Ah ouais ? Carrément ?

-Eh oui.

-Il sait que…

-Non.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Complètement.

Sywen se détendit. De quoi avait-elle peur ? Du jugement de Nina ? Depuis quand l'avis des autres l'intéressait-il ?

Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à s'intéresser au monde.

La réponse vint d'elle-même et cela lui fit peur. Était-elle en train de changer ? Le petit fantôme d'Ebenelle commençait-il à prendre consistance ?

« _Peu importe._ »

-Et toi ? Sur qui tu as flashé ? demanda Sywen, la voix pleine d'entrain.

-Euh…

-Pas sur Red au moins ? plaisanta la fille au manteau noir.

-Bien sûr que non ! Il est tout petit ! Un microbe !

-Alors qui donc ?

-Euh…cette personne n'est pas d'ici.

-D'où alors ?

-Très loin.

Sywen percevait le malaise de Nina, mais voulait se venger de toutes ces questions embarrassantes dont la jeune fille l'avait arrosé.

-Genre où ?

-Une autre région.

-Et ? Quoi d'autre ?

-Bah rien.

-T'es sûr ?

Nina enfonça son visage dans les mains. Ses cheveux détachés voilèrent sa tête. Dans un geste qu'elle voulait réconfortant, Sywen les écarta derrière son oreille.

Nina agrippa alors sa main, et lui murmura :

-Je crois bien que j'aime une fille.

Sywen rougit violemment. Un bourdonnement sourd fusa dans ses oreilles. Elle paniquait. Pourquoi ? Une fille qui en aime une autre. Et alors ?

« _Anormal._ »

Et si c'était bien de l'amour ?

« Impossible. »

Et pourtant.

Nina lui caressait le dos de la main.

-Je…elle vient de loin. Elle va vite repartir. C'est dommage. Elle me plait. Elle est mystérieuse. Elle est étrange. Elle sort du lot. Elle est un puissant dresseur. Elle est toujours triste. J'aimerais lui rendre son sourire. Tu crois qu'elle accepterait de me laisser une chance ?

-Euh…

Hein ? Quoi ? De quoi ? Pourquoi ? À quel sujet ? Elle venait de lui faire…

Une déclaration d'amour ?

Mais elle ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures ! Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir apprécié en la voyant ! Elle…

-Nina…

-Alors ? Tu crois qu'elle accepterait ?

-Euh…j'en sais rien ! demande-le lui donc !

-Très bien.

Vexée, la jeune file se releva brusquement et retourna dans la maison.

Sywen se retrouva donc seule dans le jardin. Seule avec ses idées noires.

«_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? _» se demanda-t-elle avec colère.

C'est vrai quoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que tous les gens à qui elle parle la laissent tomber pour une raison qui la dépassait toujours ? D'abord ses parents, puis Adrien, enfin Nina. Pourquoi ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait. Ainsi donc, le petit fantôme, comme se targuait Peter de l'appeler ainsi, était capable de pleurer ?

Soudain, un cliquetis se fit entendre. La porte du jardin se recouvrit et …

«_ Oh non. Pas Blue et ses questions à la con… _»

Nina se plaça face à Sywen. Elle lui prit les mains et l'entraîna vers le fond du jardin.

-Pour ne pas être vue, murmura-t-elle en guise de réponse à la question muette de Sywen.

Sans rien dire de plus, les deux jeunes filles s'enfoncèrent dans les branches tombantes d'un saule pleureur.

Sywen n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Elle ne cessait de se retourner la même question dans sa tête :

« _Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire là ?_ »

Et aussi :

« _Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien me trouver de bien ?_ »

Enfin arriver au cœur de l'arbre, Nina enjoignit Sywen à se poser contre le tronc de l'arbre. La jeune fille au long manteau se laissa faire, ne sachant que faire d'autre. Nina se mit de l'autre côté du tronc. Sywen respirait difficilement. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, sentant soudainement l'air frais de la nuit courir entre les plis épais de son manteau.

-Je… commença maladroitement Nina.

Sywen l'entendit remuer se tortiller dans tous les sens.

-Euh…tu…penses quoi de moi ?

« _Hein ? C'est quoi cette question ?_ »

-Bah…euh…je t'aime bien et…

-C'est vrai ?

« _J'en sais rien du tout. Laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plait. J'ai…_ »

Peur. Elle avait peur. Mais de quoi ? De ne pas savoir quoi faire ? De ne pas savoir quoi dire ?

Non. Sywen avait peur de la situation en elle-même. Peur de ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Bah oui.

-Est-ce que je…je peux te faire un câlin ?

Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que cette fille venait de lui dire ? À elle ? Le petit fantôme d'Ebenelle ?

-Euh…

-Merci ! s'exclama la jeune Nina.

Sywen entendit des bruissements de feuilles dans son dos et sentit une petite masse chaude se coller contre elle. Nina nicha sa tête dans son cou. Bien que les deux filles fassent la même taille, Sywen conserva sa tête levée vers le haut, plus gênée que jamais.

Sywen rougit fortement en sentant le souffle chaud et régulier de son amie réchauffer sa nuque. Et sentit ses joues s'enflammer d'avantage lorsque les cheveux doux qui sentaient bon la vanille lui chatouillèrent le nez.

Étrangement, elle ne se sentait plus gênée de cette situation, elle lui semblait presque normale à vrai dire.

« _C'est normal ça ?_ » se demanda-t-elle en paniquant presque.

-Tu sens bon, lui murmura Nina.

-Merci, souffla Sywen sans plus réfléchir.

Elle se crispa lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose d'humide naître au creux de son cou. Et se détendit en comprenant qu'il s'agissait simplement des lèvres de Nina. Elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela agréable.

« _Peter n'était pas aussi doux._ » se surprit-elle à penser.

Non ! Elle ne devait pas penser à lui. Elle ne le pouvait plus. Il ne l'aimait pas. Elle le détestait.

Mais…

Mais il était la seule référence qu'elle avait dans ce domaine.

Nina commença à parsemer sa peau de petits baisers, aussi légers qu'un vol de Granivol. Sywen ferma les yeux de bien-être. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien avec quelqu'un.

Lentement, elle remonta jusque son oreille. Elle ne s'y attarda pas, et parvint rapidement à la mâchoire de Sywen.

« _Elle va m'embrasser ?_ »

Même Peter ne l'avait jamais embrassé.

Sywen rouvrit les yeux et observa le peu qu'elle pouvait voir étant donné l'angle de vue et la pénombre qui les entourait.

La jeune fille s'attaquait à sa mâchoire, elle suivait la ligne qui la démarquait. Elle atteint son menton et lécha la légère fossette qui le traversait de haut en bas.

Elle recommença à l'embrasser et enfin, elle s'empara des lèvres de Sywen.

C'était doux.

Doux.

Pas violent. Pas humiliant. Pas gênant.

Juste doux.

Et humide.

Sywen gardait la bouche close. Elle ne voulait pas. Ou bien…elle ne le pouvait pas ?

Non. Elle était loin d'être coincée. Plutôt crever que de laisser penser le contraire aux autres.

« _Respect de soi._ » lui avait un jour dit sa mère.

« _Va chier putain de conscience._ » s'imposa-t-elle.

Sywen entrouvrit ses lèvres. Elle sentit celle de Nina s'étirer, comme si elle souriait. Elle aussi se mit à sourire.

Timidement, lentement, langoureusement, les bouts de leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Se caressèrent. S'apprivoisèrent.

Et elles aimèrent cela. Toutes les deux.

Leurs bouches étaient vierges. Elles se salirent mutuellement. Mais était-ce réellement une salissure ? Une chose inavouable ? Inacceptable ?

Aucune d'elle ne souhaitait le savoir. Elles s'appréciaient. C'était le principal. C'était tout ce qui importait réellement.

Les mains de Nina commencèrent à s'égarer sous le manteau de Sywen.

Cela la contraria un peu. Personne n'avait le droit de toucher à son habit.

Mais une petite exception ne ferait pas de mal, non ?

Elle hésita face au long pull que Sywen avait mis. Mais se contenta de le soulever un peu.

Les mains pourtant douces de la jeune fille se montraient fébriles, tremblantes, maladroites. Mais cela restait tout de même extrêmement captivant.

Ces doigts fins qui électrisaient sa peau à chaque mouvement. Qui réveillé en elle des désirs dont elle avait eu honte, quelques mois plus tôt.

Elle lui agrippa les hanches.

Sywen en gémit de plaisir.

Et de douleur.

Peter avait fait la même chose. Avant de la prendre de force.

Nina interrompit ses gestes et lui lança un regard peiné.

-Ça ne va pas ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Si. Continue s'il te plait. J'aime bien.

Nina colla son corps au sien. Et reposa ses mains.

En même temps qu'elle la caressait, elle ondulait elle-même des hanches. Cela réveilla un feu incendiaire dans le bas-ventre de Sywen. Cette dernière passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Nina et jouait avec les mèches brunes de la jeune fille.

Les mains de la dresseuse de Pokémon se perdirent sur le visage fin de sa compagne. Elle en explorait chaque contour, chaque détail. Tout ce qui faisait de Nina ce qu'elle était.

Enfin, elle descendit vers son cou. Ce cou qu'elle avait envie de posséder, d'y apposer sa marque. Laisser une trace de son passage.

«_ Non. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être violente avec elle. _»

Elle appuyait. Elle aspirait. Cette chair si tendre. Si douce. Si parfumée. Si humide. Ce bout de langue si sensible. Elle le caressait. Le titillait.

Lorsqu'elle reprit son souffle, Nina la regardait. Elle ne disait rien. À quoi bon ? Elles se comprenaient. Elles se complétaient.

Nina lui fit la même chose. Elle s'empara de sa langue, la lui aspira dans sa propre bouche. Elle se montra bien plus douée qu'elle dans ce genre de prestation. Chaque coup de langue, chaque aspiration, chaque souffle la faisaient défaillir. Si elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur elle-même, Sywen plaquerait cette fille sur le tronc et la caresserait jusqu'à la jouissance.

Et si ?

Non. Hors de question. Elle ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer. Apparemment, c'était la première fois que Nina prenait « les commandes » dans une relation.

Sywen gémit.

Nina venait de passer sa main et son avant-bras sous son pull. Elle lui avait seulement effleuré le ventre. Cela encouragea la jeune fille à continuer son exploration.

Elle décrivait des cercles imaginaires sur Sywen. Toujours en montant davantage. Bientôt, Sywen sentit Nina se battre avec la baleine de son soutien-gorge. Son pouls s'accéléra. Sa peau s'enflamma son souffle se fit plus bruyant.

La jeune fille fit passer ses mains dans son dos. Pour lui faire de la place, Sywen s'écarta un peu du tronc d'arbre.

Enfin ! Nina fini de le dégrafer. Ses deux mains allèrent vers les deux globes de chair si sensibles. Sywen gémit de nouveau, impatiente de sentir les lèvres pleines de cette fille sur elle…

-Nina ! Sywen ! Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher ! clama la voix du Professeur Chen depuis la porte du jardin.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

_**OUI ! Aimez-moi pas ! Détestez-moi ! Haïssez-moi ! Je m'en fous de toute façon. T'as bien le droit de me massacrer à coup d'Ultralaser, de Tomberoche (C'est vicieux ça je trouve Oo) ou même de m'achever après milles et une tortures à coup de Psycho. **_

_**Hum, donc. Un petit Yuri en perspective. Sérieux, euh, je m'y attendais pas. Vraiment pas. Ça m'est venu comme ça. « Bah tien, pourquoi pas ? Une cloche et une gourdasse ensemble, ça pourrait le faire non ? » **_

_**Hum, donc…bah je mets deux chapitre, juste parce que c'est pour un anniversaire et gnagnagna *soupir* qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour conserver ses lecteurs dites-moi…**_

_**Bref.**_

_**A pichuplus !**_


	9. Fever

_**THE DARK MAIDEN**_

_**Résumé **_: _l'héritier la sauve, elle, le petit fantôme d'Ebenelle. Ils s'en vont, pourquoi ? Ils s'enfuient, dans quel but ? Ils se cachent, de qui ? De quoi ? OC. YAOI. YURI. HET._

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Fever**

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

-Nina ! Sywen ! Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher ! clama la voix du Professeur Chen depuis la porte du jardin.

Les deux jeunes filles s'écartèrent vivement l'une de l'autre. Comme prise en flagrant délit.

Nina s'exclama pour rattraper le coup :

-On arrive tout de suite pépé ! J'étais en train de montrer la vue qu'on avait sur le ciel depuis l'arbre au fond !

-Ah ! Bon ! C'est fait ? Tu lui as montré ?

-Oui pépé ! On arrive !

-Dépêchez-vous alors !

Elles entendirent la porte du jardin claquer.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Sywen en s'écartant vivement d'elle.

-De quoi ? répliqua abruptement Nina en lui attrapant la main.

-De…de tout ça.

Elle refusait d'en dire plus. Elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Tout arrêter et s'en aller ? là ? Tout de suite ? Ou bien rester ? Faire comme si de rien était ? Ou au contraire reprendre là où elles s'étaient arrêtées ?

Tant de question pour une seule chose. Une seule évidence.

Nina lui _plaisait_. Elle ne pouvait le _nier_. Elle ne pouvait l'_ignorer_.

Elle se surprit même à espérer que c'était réciproque. Mais les chances étaient minces. Quasi inexistante en fait.

Comme si elle, le petit fantôme d'Ebenelle, la personne qui était le moins aimé dans le village, celle qui était la plus raillée après Adrien le fugueur, comme si elle pouvait plaire à qui que ce soit ?

-Tout ça quoi ? insista Nina.

-De…t'avoir embrassé.

Les mots avaient été durs à avaler, et encore plus à recracher. Ils lui restaient même en travers de la gorge.

-Je en vois pas pourquoi.

-Euh…

« _Quoi ? Je vais quand même pas lui laisser de faux espoirs ?_ »

Et pourtant. Elle-même souhaitait que ça aille plus loin. Que tout ce qui venait de se passer continu. Voir même…s'approfondisse.

-Nan rien. Oubli.

-On rentre alors ? demanda Nina en souriant.

Elle lui tenait toujours la main lorsqu'elles rentrèrent dans la maison. Blue était assis sur le canapé, à jouer à un jeu vidéo.

« _Il ressemble tellement à Cornil celui-là._ » s'amusa Sywen.

Le professeur Chen, quant à lui, était debout en face d'elles. Il leur lança un regard dur.

« _Il nous a vus ? Ou seulement deviné ?_ » Se demanda Sywen avec inquiétude.

Elle ne voulait surtout pas attirer d'ennui à Nina. Pas du tout.

-Alors alors jeunes filles…

Nina se mit à trembler, et Sywen lui écrasa la main.

-On va dehors sans me demander une autorisation ?

-Euh…commença Nina.

La boule qui s'était vicieusement formée dans l'estomac de la jeune fille au long manteau s'envola d'un coup. Ainsi donc, il n'avait rien vu ou deviné !

-Désolée, intervint Sywen, mais je voulais absolument aller prendre l'air donc…

-Je lui ai proposé d'aller dehors, termina Nina.

-Ah. Bon. D'accord. Mais ne me faites plus des frayeurs pareilles !

-Oui Pépé, c'est promis ! s'exclama Nina, soulagée.

-Bon ? Il est tard. Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher.

-Ah non ! Pas tout de suite Pépé ! J'ai pas encore obtenu Devil Jin ! s'exclama Blue, et je sais même pas comment on l'a !

Sywen sourit largement face à l'ignorance du garçon. Elle, elle l'avait déjà terminé, le Tekken 5.

-Je sais comment on fait si tu veux.

-Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

Blue la regarda, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Oui, il faut…

-Ne lui dit rien ! Il doit aller se coucher ! l'interrompit Nina en regardant durement son petit frère, qui sauta sur le dos du canapé et se planta devant elle.

-Maieuh ! T'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire !

-Ça suffit ! intervint Chen.

-Oui Pépé, grommelèrent de concert le frère et la sœur.

-Et elle dort avec qui Sywen ? demanda innocemment Blue.

-Bah avec moi tiens ! s'exclama Nina.

-Ah non ! Tu l'as eu toute la soirée ! C'est mon tour maintenant ! rétorqua vertement le garçon.

« _Faite que je sois avec Nina… Faites que je sois avec Nina… Faite que je sois avec Nina…_ » supplia Sywen.

-Les filles avec les filles, intervint Chen, lui sauvant la mise.

-Je suis d'accord ! approuva immédiatement Nina.

-Pas moi !

-Bah moi si !

-Ça suffit ! Allez vous coucher ! Tous ! s'écria Chen, à bout de patience.

-Bonne nuit pépé ! répondirent ses petits enfants.

Ils s'éloignèrent tout les deux, laissant leur grand-père et Sywen seuls.

-Euh…monsieur Chen ?

-Oui ?

Il se dirigea vers son canapé et se jeta dessus sans aucune retenue.

-C'est le professeur Orme qui m'envoie. Il m'a dit de vous saluer de sa part, et de vous dire que ses recherches sur euh…la reproduction des Pokémons avancé bien.

-Ah ! C'est bien ça ! Merci à toi…Sywen !

-Bonne nuit monsieur.

-Bonne nuit à toi aussi. Et heureux de faire ta connaissance au fait.

-Euh…moi de même.

-Tu sais, c'est bien la première fois que Nina ramène quelqu'un à la maison. Elle très solitaire comme fille. Quel dommage. M'enfin, bienvenue !

-Bonne nuit monsieur, répéta Sywen, se sentant rougir.

« _C'est plutôt Blue qui m'a fait venir ici, mais bon._ »

Nina l'attendait devant la cage d'escalier. De nouveau, elle lui prit la main, et les deux jeunes filles gravirent les marches.

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

La porte se referma, et Nina appuya sur l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet. Sywen crut reconnaitre sa chambre. Un lit aux draps sombres, toutefois verts, et non pas noirs d'encre, un bureau surmonté d'un écran d'ordinateur, une fenêtre étroite et une vieille armoire à glace.

Deux bras lui serrèrent la taille. Machinalement, Sywen posa ses mains sur celles douces et fraiches de sa compagne. Elle se retourna, et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Nina.

Leur ballet recommença, et dura plusieurs minutes.

Enfin, à bout de souffle, Nina s'éloigna, ce qui frustra un peu Sywen, et ne fit que plonger la pièce dans le noir total. À tâtons, Sywen se dirigea vers le lit, et par miracle, ne se prit rien en chemin. Là, elle s'assit sur le bord, guettant les moindres gestes de Nina.

La jeune fille réussit à parvenir jusqu'à elle et s'assit à ses côtés.

Leurs mains se frôlèrent, mais elles étaient bien trop timides pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Enfin, Sywen commença à retirer son manteau.

-Attends…lui souffla Nina au creux de l'oreille.

-D'accord, répondit Sywen.

Elle laissa retomber ses mains sur le matelas et sentit celles de Nina agripper le col de son habit. Lentement, avec le plus de douceur possible, la jeune fille fit glisser les manches sur ses bras. Enfin, elle se glissa dans son dos, et tira sur le manteau pour le jeter au sol.

Sywen se releva un peu, afin que les pans du cuir puissent se soustraient à elle, puis s'allongea sur le dos.

Nina, après avoir l'avoir posé délicatement sur le sol, se glissa vers Sywen, et s'étala sur elle. Ses caresses reprirent. Elles étaient à présent bien moins douces, et trahissaient un certain manque de patience.

« _Tu deviens plus sauvage ?_ » s'amusa Sywen.

En réponse à ses gestes, le petit fantôme tremblant de désir la fit se redresser sur elle. Le poids de son bassin sur son bas-ventre la fit légèrement gémir. Elle lui agrippa le devant de sa chemise, en tritura un peut les pans, et arracha le tout d'un coup sec.

Les quelques boutons qui maintenaient la chemise en place éclatèrent, et volèrent au travers de la pièce, pour s'écraser au sol dans un tintement qui résonna étrangement sous elles.

Nina gémit à son tour en sentant le souffle chaud de sa compagne sur sa clavicule.

Plus lentement, vicieusement, les doigts de Sywen parcourir son dos tandis qu'elle rejetait la tête en arrière.

Enfin, après avoir tracé un nombre incalculable de cercles sur sa peau brûlante de désir, Sywen agrippa l'attache du soutien-gorge. Elle joua un instant avec, juste pour entendre Nina gémir de frustration devant tant de lenteur, puis le détacha.

Avec les dents, elle fit glisser les bretelles sur ses frêles épaules. Le sous-vêtement rejoignit rapidement le manteau.

Sywen palpa longuement ces deux orbes si sensibles tandis que Nina jouait avec ses cheveux.

Ne pouvant se tenir davantage, elle attrapa le bout de chair rosée qu'elle sentait se tendre sous ses doigts. Elle le suçota longuement, faisant tourner sa langue autour, appuyant dessus. Elle ne laissait pas l'autre à l'abandon, elle le malaxait sauvagement.

Nina pressait sa tête contre elle à présent, tout en soufflant bruyamment.

Sywen plongea son visage entre les deux seins et lécha tendrement la zone si sensible située entre les deux.

Nina plongea sa main entre les jambes de Sywen. Elle en hoqueta de surprise.

« _Tu veux jouer avec ?_ » s'alarma le petit fantôme.

Au travers du tissu du pantalon, les caresses de Nina portèrent leurs fruits. Rouge de gène, Sywen sentit son entrejambe s'humidifier grandement.

-Attends, lui souffla de nouveau Nina.

Elle se recula un peu et entreprit de défaire le bouton du jean. Puis toujours aussi lentement, elle fit défiler la fermeture éclair. Sa main passa dans le tissu et caressa la chaude humidité de sa compagne. Elle s'en prit d'abord aux lèvres extérieures, douce chair pleine de promesses. Sywen geignit, ce qui encouragea Nina à aller plus en avant.

La Dresseuse s'allongea sur le lit, Nina s'écarta d'elle et s'allongea à ses côtés, toujours une main dans son pantalon.

Elle glissa plus à l'intérieur du jean, se laissant guider par le rythme de respiration de Sywen.

Lorsqu'elle atteint le clitoris, Sywen se cambra en gémissant. Nina le caressa, le tritura, le pinça légèrement. Juste pour entendre davantage la voix de sa compagne du soir.

Sywen commença à retirer son pantalon, une invitation muette à ce qu'elle reçoive davantage.

Nina sourit, et se plaça entre les jambes de son amie, après que le jean ait rejoint le reste des habits.

Elle prit tout de même le pari de faire durer les choses d'avantages. Elle malaxa la poitrine de Sywen, par-dessus son pull épais. Elle en souleva ensuite le bas, pour l'embrasser sur le ventre. Sans plus de patience, Sywen enleva complètement son pull, ainsi que le t-shirt couleur nuit qu'elle portait en dessous. Nina commença alors le même genre de manège qu'elle. Elle lui caressait le ventre, les côtes, provoquant des réactions involontaires. À chaque frôlement, Sywen se cambrait, gigotait, se trémoussait et gémissait.

Ses douces mains firent descendre les bretelles, mais pas d'avantage. Elle continua de malaxer ses seins, toujours avec le soutien-gorge par-dessus. Sywen en cria de frustration. Nina comprit, et le petit fantôme s'arcbouta pour que son amante lui retire cette barrière de tissu.

Ce qu'elle s'empressa de faire, toute aussi impatiente que son amante. Son sous-vêtement rejoignit le premier, il fut retiré bien plus habilement que celui qu'elle avait elle-même retiré.

Nina s'empara alors des ces orbes mis à sa merci. L'un dans sa bouche, l'autre dans sa main. Elle se montra bien plus brutale que Sywen. Elle pressait, mordait, bougeait, titillait, malaxait, suçait.

Et Sywen se cambrait à chaque coup de langue ou chaque coup de main.

L'impatience grandissait en elles. Elle les consumait, les torturait, les entrainait dans son tourbillon.

Sywen s'empara du visage de son amante, l'écarta d'elle, ordre implicite pour reprendre là où elle s'était injustement arrêtée.

Nina passa donc sa main dans les cheveux de Sywen, s'attardant à la courbe de sa mâchoire, et appuya sur ses lèvres. Elle plongea sa tête sur l'intimité de sa compagne, tandis que ses mains restaient sur sa poitrine, jouant avec les tétons incroyablement durcis.

Ses lèvres chaudes parcoururent les cuisses de Sywen, puis se promenèrent doucement vers le centre de son plaisir. Elle embrassa ses lèvres extérieures, sachant que c'était loin d'être ce que sa compagne souhaitait. Sentant la main de Sywen dans ses cheveux, Nina poussa alors son exploration. Elle délaissa l'un des seins de Sywen pour poser sa main sur sa hanche. Tout en appuyant dessus, elle engloutit le centre de plaisir de Sywen. Comme prévu, elle se cambra en gémissant de plus belle.

Nina fit descendre sa langue vers le bas. Elle lécha longuement cette entrée qu'elle réservait pour plus tard, et remonta aussitôt vers le clitoris de son amante. Nan sans laisser sa main étrangement baladeuse s'amuser avec son vagin.

Elle faisait de léger va et viens, des cercles concentriques autour de ce trou si affriolant, tout pour frustrer d'avantage sa compagne. Ce qui ne manqua pas de réussir. Sywen se cambrait, ondulait des hanches, lui tirait davantage les cheveux, jusqu'à lui faire mal. Mais Nina continuait son manège. Elle aspirait le petit bout de chair si tendre et si sensible, le titillait avec sa langue, prenant son propre plaisir dans les ruades de sa compagne.

Elle aussi sentait une terrible envie, bestiale, brutale, animale naitre en elle.

Instinctivement, elle porta sa main libre vers sa propre intimité. Frustrée de ne rencontrer que du tissu, elle souleva sa robe et posa sa main sur elle.

Toujours sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle imprima le même rythme sur elle que celui qu'elle imposait à Sywen.

Nina alternait entre rapidité brute et lente douceur. Mais jamais elle ne s'arrêtait. Oui, elle voulait sentir les muscles intimes de Sywen se contracter en jouissant grâce à elle.

Soudain, comme elle le souhaitait, l'intimité de Sywen se contracta, se décontracta, se recontacta encore. Elle sentait la jouissance toute proche.

-NINA ! hurla Sywen.

Elle se cambra une ultime fois, et se détendit brutalement, tel un pantin dont on venait de couper les fils.

Nina se releva lentement, et s'étala auprès de son amante.

Elle aussi venait d'atteindre ce qu'elle souhaitait. Ensemble, elles avaient bravé l'interdit. « ce qui ne se faisait pas » d'après les adultes.

Sywen se retourna sur le côté, et sentit le dos de Nina contre sa poitrine.

« _À son tour. _» songea-t-elle.

Le petit fantôme se colla contre son amante. Elle fit passer un bras sous la tête de Nina, et l'autre sur sa hanche.

Elles restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, le temps de récupérer chacune leur souffle.

Enfin, tandis que l'autre commençait à s'assoupir, Sywen descendit un peu sa main, jusqu'à atteindre l'intimité de Nina. Celle-ci eut un soubresaut en sentant cette main sur elle.

Sywen lui faisait de lents mouvements de ciseau sur ses lèvres extérieures, et fit glisser ses doigts de plus en plus profondément entre ses cuisses.

« _À toi de crier maintenant. _» songea-t-elle vicieusement.

Son énergie renouvelée, elle attrapa brutalement les jambes de Nina, les écarta violemment, et se laissa glisser au sol. Ainsi, Sywen se retrouvait à genoux devant l'entrejambe de cette fille qui venait de lui donner ce qu'elle n'imaginait même plus.

Nina tenta de se relever, mais Sywen l'en empêcha en appuyant sur son épaule.

-Non, laisse-moi faire, lui murmura-t-elle avant de se pencher davantage vers cette intimité offerte.

Elle en fit une exploration timide. Totalement l'inverse de ce qu'elle souhaitait faire.

C'était bien plus incroyable que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Avec Peter, ça avait été un véritable calvaire. Tant de douleur, tant d'humiliation, tant de honte. Là aussi, elle devrait avoir honte. Avec une fille, quelle abomination. Et pourtant. Elle était sûre qu'elle en redemanderait plus tard.

Oui. Elle en était totalement certaine.

Ses doigts dérivèrent vers ces deux bandes de chairs qui étaient le dernier rempart avant son but. Elle en prit une dans sa bouche, et la suçota comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt avec sa langue.

Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives, et entreprirent de caresser les cuisses de Nina.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit davantage, découvrant ce que cette fille cachait à tous. Ça avait un gout étrange. Salé. Mais pas désagréable en fait.

Elle parcourait ces creux, ces vallées, ces gouffres. Tout ce qu'elle lui offrait, elle y goûtait.

Nina se eut un brusque mouvement de bassin lorsque sa langue toucha l'endroit où se réunissaient les deux bouts de chair. Elle s'écarta un peu, puis reprit en bouche ce bouton qui semblait faire de l'effet à sa compagne.

Elle le titillait, violemment, doucement. Violemment, doucement. Elle alternait, sachant parfaitement que cela énervait son amante. Qu'importe, elle se vengeait après tout.

Une de ses mains quitta la cuisse de sa compagne pour rejoindre sa langue.

Elle le fit pénétrer dans l'intimité de Nina, comme ça, d'un coup. Elle l'entendit pousser un cri de douleur, et ne tenta pas de s'excuser.

Elle resta ainsi plusieurs secondes, le temps que la jeune fille s'habitue à cette intrusion d'un nouveau genre. Elle tenta ensuite de la bouger, mais se rendit compte que la zone qu'elle exploitait n'était pas assez humide. En souriant, elle posa sa langue là où son doigt était incéré quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle humidifia ce qu'elle souhaitait et y remit son doigt. Cette fois, ça passa bien plus facilement. Son mouvement de va-et-vient provoqua des soubresauts chez Nina, qui se mit rapidement à bouger en même temps qu'elle.

Le lit se mit tout d'un coup à grincer bruyamment, mais, heureusement pour elles, quelqu'un avait eu la merveilleuse idée de mettre le son de la télévision à fond.

Nina s'agrippait aux draps qui l'entouraient, elle gémissait, elle haletait de plus en plus fort. Chaque coup de boutoirs la faisait tremblait, elle n'était plus très loin de hurler son plaisir.

Et Sywen souriait. Elle souriait de savoir qu'elle était capable de donner du plaisir à autrui. De savoir que Peter n'était qu'un minable bien moins intéressant sur le plan physique que Nina. La douce Nina qui s'était révélée être capable de violence dans l'intimité.

Dans un ultime coup, Sywen enfonça plus profondément encore son doigt, tout en apposant sa langue sur le haut de la vulve de son amante.

Cela porta ses fruits, car la jeune fille se cambra une dernière fois avant de s'effondrer sur son lit, les jambes ballantes.

Tel un serpent, Sywen se coula contre elle dans son lit. Maternellement, elle positionna Nina dans de manière plus conventionnelle, la tête sur l'oreiller, et la couverture sur son corps. Sa compagne se laissait faire, elle était telle une marionnette dans ses bras. Cela fait, elle se glissa à ses côtés, collant son corps trempé de sueur contre celui tremblant de son amante.

-Merci, souffla Nina.

-Merci à toi, répondit Sywen dans un murmure.

Dans un geste protecteur, la jeune hôte passa un bras autour des épaules de Sywen, qui plaça sa tête contre sa poitrine.

-Bonne nuit, murmurèrent-elles de concert.

C'était inutile d'en dire plus. Elles ne savaient pas si elles allaient continuer dans cette lancée, si elles allaient se séparer après cette nuit-là, si Sywen resterait, si elle reprenait son voyage, si…

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

_**Euh…cherchez pas…moi-même, j'ai du mal à croire que j'ai osé écrire un truc pareil. Franchement, un yuri, de ma part. Incroyable. Inconcevable. Et pourtant, je l'ai fais. Na !**_

_**C'est mon premier yuri, alors un peu d'indulgence siouplait ! **_

_**Et je sais même pas avec qui je vais la caser la gourdasse. Un autre OC, Nina, ou autre, j'en sais rien T-T**_

_**Bon, voilà, z'avez saigné du nez ? Chier des arcs-en-ciel ? Vomi vos tripes ? Dites-le moi ! **_

_**Alors, deux chapitres d'un coup juste pour mon pitit nenfant qui a aujourd'hui le même âge que moi, même si c'est pas pour longtemps, et donc, voilà, cadeau de moi a toi pour tout le monde, on dit merci, et on rend la pareille *rire pervers***_

_**Merci à Euh…bah…la revieweuse anonyme pas discrète du tout, Blacky-Chwan, Polskabi et Pitioti, cadeau ! **_

_**À pichuplus !**_


	10. 4 words (to chock upon)

_**THE DARK MAIDEN**_

_**Résumé **_: _l'héritier la sauve, elle, le petit fantôme d'Ebenelle. Ils s'en vont, pourquoi ? Ils s'enfuient, dans quel but ? Ils se cachent, de qui ? __De quoi ? OC. YAOI. YURI. HET._

**Chapitre 10 :**

**4 words (to chock upon)**

•¤*¤•. .•¤*¤•

Au travers des rideaux couleur olive, le soleil d'été inondait la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre. En grommelant face à cette soudaine lumière, Sywen se retourna et se cala sous sa couette. Tous les matins, c'était la même chose. Elle refusait de se lever, son petit frère venait la réveiller, elle grognait, il criait, elle se levait.

Mais là, étrangement, personne ne venait la réveiller. Pourtant, Cornil avait comme un radar qui indiquait que sa grande sœur était réveillée. Étrange.

Et…et…un corps chaud contre elle ? Contre son dos ? Un bras qui lui enserre le cou ? Un autre qui venait de se poser sur sa taille ? Un souffle sur le sommet de son crâne ? Des odeurs étrangères ?

Où se trouvait-elle ?

Lentement, tel un serpent vicieux qui s'insinuait en elle, les souvenirs refirent surface.

Humide.

Tendre.

Doux.

Lent.

Rapide.

Chaud.

Étrange.

Et enfin…jouissif.

Sywen se sentit mal en se rappelant tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Cela lui fit comme l'effet d'une douche froide doublé d'un passage sous un rouleau compresseur chauffé à blanc.

Non. C'était impossible. Elle, le petit fantôme jouet de Peter d'Ebenelle. Avec une fille. Toute une nuit. Dans le même lit. Excessivement proche.

Dégoûtant.

Répugnant.

Contre-nature.

Hors de propos.

Innommable.

Inqualifiable.

Impossible.

Et pourtant. Ça avait été certainement la meilleure nuit de sa vie.

Oui. La meilleure.

Mais.

Elle devait partir. Là. Tout de suite. Avant que Nina ne se réveille. Elle devait appeler son frère. Lui donner de ses nouvelles. Lui dire qu'elle était à Bourg Palette. Qu'elle allait bien. Que….

Un mouvement brusque à ses côtés la ramena brutalement à la réalité.

Nina se releva, la regarda et sourit.

-Salut, souffla Sywen en baissant la tête.

Sa compagne lui attrapa le menton et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres désespérément closes.

•**¤*¤•.** **.•¤*¤•**

Chen et Blue étaient tous les deux attablé dans la salle à manger, en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner. Nina et Sywen entrèrent dans la pièce, les saluèrent et s'attablèrent à leur tour.

-Alors, qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui ? demanda poliment le professeur en attrapant un croissant dans la corbeille.

-Euh…je sais pas ! répondit Nina, tu veux faire quoi toi ?

Elle regardait Sywen et une légère rougeur s'empara de la fille au manteau noir.

-Bah…je dois appeler mon frère, je devais déjà le faire hier, mais euh…j'étais trop fatiguée.

-Je pourrais lui parler ? Hein ? Dit ! Dit ! Dit ! s'écria Blue.

-Je sais pas. On verra, répondit Sywen.

-Yeah !

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Blue faisait plus de bruit en mangeant qu'un Ronflex en ronflant, le professeur lisait des notes dans un cahier tout en sirotant une tasse de café, Nina ne cessait de lancer des regards sceptiques en direction de son amie, et cette dernière gardait obstinément les yeux rivés vers le bas.

-Hé ! Au fait ! Tu me montres comment qu'on fait pour avoir Devil Jin dans Tekken steuplait !

-Euh…oui, si tu veux.

-Pépé ! Je peux sortir de table ? Avec Sywen ?

-Allez ! Filez donc !

Les trois enfants allèrent dans le salon.

Tandis que Blue installé sa console, Nina et Sywen s'assirent sur le canapé. Sywen au milieu, et Nina qui était en train de se coller à elle. Gênée, Sywen se recula un peu, tendu à l'extrême. La mine dépitée, Nina cessa son manège et resta sagement à ses côtés.

Blue poussa un hourra de victoire en voyant l'écran de télévision s'allumer. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Sywen, deux manettes dans les mains.

-Alors ? Comment qu'on fait pour l'avoir ? Hein ? Dit ! Dit ! Dit !

-Bah euh…

Sywen tenta d'expliquer au garçon qu'il fallait ou finir le Mode Histoire avec tout les personnages, ou qu'il fallait faire deux-cents combats en Mode Arcade ou finir le Mode Devil Within. Mais le regard empli d'incompréhension de Blue eut raison d'elle et elle s'empara de la manette de jeu.

-Tu vas quand même pas jouer ? s'indigna Nina.

-Bah si, rétorqua calmement Sywen, pour lui rendre service.

-Je peux t'aider ? proposa Blue en s'emparant de la seconde manette.

-Non.

-Ah…bon.

Sywen enchaina les combats. Elle contrôla tour à tour Paul Williams, Christie Montero, Panda, Bryan Fury, et tous les autres. Chacun avait sa proche technique, et elle les contrôlait presque tous parfaitement.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Nina et Blue l'avaient laissée seule avec la console.

« _Quel manque de savoir-vivre._ » maugréa-t-elle pour elle-même.

Pourquoi étaient-ils partis ? C'était injuste. Elle lui rendait service, et il la laissait seule.

« _Tant pis._ »

Enfin, lorsque la manette commençait sérieusement à chauffer dans ses mains, elle finalisa son combo final. Son adversaire au tapis, elle vit enfin apparaitre la case de déblocage du dernier personnage tant convoité : Devil Jin. Il lui plaisait. Une silhouette sombre, un passé sombre, tout pour plaire quoi. Et des combos de fous aussi, tant qu'à faire.

-Blue ! J'ai fini ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-J'arrive ! répondit le garçon depuis le jardin.

Il se jeta sur le fauteuil, lui prit sans douceur la manette des mains, et commença un combat, avec son personnage tant voulu.

-Tu vas perdre, lui dit Sywen en voyant son adversaire.

-Mais non ! Je suis trop fort moi !

-Bon, si tu le dis.

Elle se leva, entendit l'enfant jurer de toutes les manières possible et imaginable en voyant son personnage s'écrouler au sol.

Une fois dans le jardin, elle vit de loin la fine silhouette de Nina se découper au travers des branches du saule. Elle savait qu'elle l'attendait, amis elle se devait d'abord d'appeler son grand frère.

Le devait ? Ou cherchait-elle simplement un moyen de retarder sa conversation avec son amante d'une nuit ?

« _Bah…peu importe. Il le faudra bien un moment ou à un autre de toute manière._ »

De la poche arrière de son jean, elle extirpa son Pokématos et composa le numéro de son frère. En réalité, bien qu'elle essayait de se persuader du contraire, le fait de savoir que quelqu'un l'entendait la perturbait un peu.

Un bip…

« _J'espère qu'il va bien…_ »

Un bip…

« _Et ses Pokémon aussi…_ »

Un bip…

« _D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas encore parlé à Tanguy…_ »

Un léger craque retenti puis :

-Allô ?

-Adrien ? C'est moi !

-Qui ça moi ?

-Bah Sywen tient !

-Ah oui ! Ça va ma chérie ?

-Bah tranquille et toi ?

-Moi ! Ça va ! Tanguy et moi on a fait la fête hier soir !

« _Moi aussi, enfin, si on veut…_ »

-Et on a nos têtes comme des placards ! Comme si des Garafarig avaient fait du ping-pong avec nos cervelles !

-Vous êtes toujours à Rivamar ?

-Oui bien sûr ! Pourquoi ? T'es où toi ?

-Euh…à Bourg Palette.

De loin, elle vit Nina tressaillir en entendant le nom de son village.

-Ah ! Déjà ! Et t'as fait comment pour arriver aussi vite ?

-Bah je suis montée sur le dos de mon Leviator et on a traversé l'océan comme ça.

Un silence s'instaura entre eux, révélant le scepticisme d'Adrien.

-Tu ne me crois toujours pas c'est ça ?

-Bah oui ! Attends ! Un Leviator quoi ! Un putain de serpent destructeur de six mètres de long ! Tu te rends compte ? C'est pas un peu gros ?

-Grr ! Tu m'agace Adrien !

-Oui je sais. C'est mon boulot je te rappelle.

-Ouais, c'est vrai.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, puis Adrien reprit plus sérieusement :

-Et euh…tu préférerais pas que…qu'on vienne te chercher ?

-Hein ?

Il était sérieux ? Elle, qui resterait là, à Bourg Palette ? À attendre sagement qu'on vienne la chercher ? Non. Hors de question. Elle était loin de ressembler à la princesse en détresse qui se faisait secourir par un guignol en collant. Non. Elle irait par elle-même, avec ses propres moyens, jusqu'à Carmin-sur-mer.

-Je…je sais pas…

D'un autre côté, ce serait plus rapide. Lui, il avait un Pokémon oiseau. Pas elle.

-Décide-toi vite !

« _Je veux pas rester près de Nina. C'est trop dangereux._ »

-On se rejoint à Jadielle alors ?

-D'accord ! Si tu veux. Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je…

Elle lança un bref regard vers l'arbre. Nina avait écarté des branches, et se tenait dans l'embrasure végétale. Elle la regardait, l'air triste et légèrement en colère.

Sywen rougit et trouva un soudain intérêt pour les cailloux qui parsemaient la terrasse.

-C'est comme ça. Je t'expliquerais plus tard.

-Bon, on se rejoint quand ?

-Je t'appellerais quand j'y serais, d'accord ?

-Si tu veux ma chérie.

-Dis moi…tu viendras seul ?

-Je sais pas. Tu préférerais peut être ?

-Euh…bah je ne connais pas vraiment Tanguy tu sais.

-Mais il est gentil comme gars !

Sywen entendit un grognement derrière son frère.

« _Gentil mais de mauvais poil le matin apparemment._ » s'amusa-t-elle.

-Bon, vous arrivez à deux alors ?

-Ouais, si on n'a pas de contretemps, genre un match de Champion pour lui ou quoi ! Enfin, tu vois le genre.

-Ok ! À plus alors !

-Dis-moi ma chérie, tu as des nouvelles de Cornil ?

-Euh… non. Je n'ai franchement pas le courage d'appeler la baraque.

-Ouais, je comprends.

-Et toi ? Pourquoi t'appelle pas ?

-Bah euh…

-On est vraiment pareil toi et moi alors ! Deux gros lâches !

-Ouais ! Pour une fois qu'on à un point en commun !

Il y eu un silence, durant lequel Sywen entendit les ronflements bruyants de Tanguy.

-Dis, reprit Adrien, quand on se verra, tu voudras bien me montrer ton Pokémon ? Que je puisse avoir de quoi être jaloux de toi !

Apparemment, il avait enfin pris le parti de la croire.

-Bah oui !

-Un match ?

-Euh…non. Je…

-C'est bon. T'inquiète pas. J'ai compris.

La lâcheté ?

Non. Le manque d'expérience.

-Ouais.

-Bon, allez, faut que j'aide cette serpillère à se remettre sur ses papattes ! Dire que de nous deux, c'est moi qui ai bu le plus !

-Comme quoi, je suis un cachet d'aspirine ! Avec moi, t'as plus mal à la tête !

-Oui ! Tu en as la couleur, mais t'es loin d'en avoir les effets ma chérie !

-Grr ! Tu m'agaces rouquin de mes deux !

-Tes deux quoi la gothique ?

-Mes deux mains sur ta tronche !

Ils eurent tous les deux un fou rire incontrôlable. Sywen entendit Tanguy râler tout ce qu'il pouvait sur le boucan que faisait son ami avec sa sœur et qu'il ne voulait pas de ça tous les jours dans SA ville.

-Bon, à plus ma chérie !

-Au revoir, monsieur tout feu tout flamme !

-Ouh là ! T'as pas idée ma cocotte !

-Grr !

-Et t'oublis pas de m'appeler hein !

-Y a pas de soucis !

Adrien raccrocha. Sywen souriait toujours jusqu'aux oreilles lorsqu'elle remit son Pokématos dans sa poche.

« _Autant se mettre en route tout de suite._ »

Elle s'apprêtait à retourner dans la maison afin d'aller chercher ses affaires, mais Nina courue vers elle et lui agrippa le bras.

-Et… euh…nous ?

« _Oh non…_ »

Elle ne voulait pas être cruelle. Elle ne le pouvait. Elle savait combien cela faisait mal de se faire rejeter. Mais elle le devait. Elle ne voulait pas souffrir à cause de cette fille. Elle devait rejoindre son frère.

-Quoi nous ?

Elle avait pris une vois dure et froide, comme celle qu'elle avait eue face à Peter, lorsqu'il avait brutalisé son Magicarpe.

-Je croyais que toi et moi…

-C'était une erreur. Une gigantesque erreur.

« _Non, c'était bon. C'était bien._ »

Nina se crispa. Elle lui serrait le bras jusqu'à lui faire mal.

-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

Sywen se détourna d'elle. Elle ne pouvait lui dire la vérité. Elle devait partir.

-Oui.

-Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-le moi !

Nina la força à la regarder. Sywen se plongea dans ces orbes bleus. De si beaux yeux. Elle pourrait les regarder sans s'en lasser.

Non. Elle devait partir. Elle devait se contrôler.

Pour leur bien. À toutes les deux. Leur relation était contre-nature. Immorale. Dégoûtante.

-Je ne t'aime pas.

Quatre mots. Quatre mots qui pouvaient provoquer autant de dégâts.

Elle souhaitait mourir. Disparaitre. Ne plus vivre.

Non. Elle avait été sauvée une fois. Une seconde serait de trop.

-D'accord, souffla Nina.

Elle se retint de pleurer. Elles se retenaient toutes les deux de pleurer.

Nina la regarda encore quelques secondes. Quelques secondes de tortures supplémentaires.

-Va-t'en, dit Nina.

Jamais Sywen n'aurait imaginé qu'elle puisse avoir autant de dureté dans sa voix.

-Je…

-Tu quoi ?

-Suis désolée.

Le coup parti. Là. Comme ça. La main qui lui avait procuré du plaisir lui donnait à présent de la souffrance. Sa joue la brûlait et plus encore, elle se consumait de honte. Comme avait-elle pu même croire qu'elle s'en sortirait indemne ?

Par réflexe, Sywen porta ses bras devant son visage. Même si elle méritait de se faire battre à mort, son instinct lui disait de fuir. Loin. Très loin.

En courant, elle retourna dans la maison, attrapa son sac, grimpa dans les escaliers, chercha un instant la porte de Nina, rougit de honte en voyant le lit défait, attrapa son manteau qui gisait seul au sol, redescendit les escaliers, souffla un léger au revoir à Blue, qui en était à sa énième défaite, et ouvrit en grand la porte d'entrée.

Sans un regard en arrière, une main sur la joue, l'autre soutenant ses affaires, elle marcha droit devant elle, cherchant la rue principale du patelin.

Elle marchait vite. Même si elle espérait au plus profond d'elle-même que Nina court après elle, la supplier de revenir, de rester avec elle.

Mais non. Elle avait de nouveau eu une relation légèrement semblable à celle qu'elle avait eue avec Peter.

Elle ne s'en voulait pas. Elle n'était pas responsable. Oui. C'était bien cela. Elle n'était pas responsable de la situation. Elle, elle devait rejoindre son frère.

Oui.

Et après ?

Que ferait-elle ?

« _On verra ça plus tard._ »

Mais…et Nina ?

« _Elle n'avait qu'à pas me gifler. Tant pis pour elle._ »

Non. Elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. Si. Non.

Si. Non.

Nina était la seule personne avec ses frères et son Leviator, tant soit peu qu'on pouvait le considérer comme une personne, à laquelle elle tenait. Oui. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Elle tenait à elle.

Elle l'aimait.

En si peu de temps, elle avait trouvé le moyen de s'amouracher de quelqu'un. Une fille en plus.

« _Dégoutant. Dégoutant. Dégoutant. Dégoutant. Dégoutant._ » Se répétait Sywen, dans l'espoir de s'en persuader.

Une grande bâtisse grise l'inonda de son ombre. Sywen sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine. Par réflexe, elle porta sa main jusqu'à sa ceinture. Lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la pokéball, elle se sentit immédiatement plus en sécurité.

Elle vit alors une pancarte.

« Laboratoire de Bourg Palette. Saison de distribution de Pokémons finie. » lut-elle.

Elle avait devant elle le plus grand laboratoire Pokémon du monde.

Sywen secoua légèrement la tête. Non. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Quoique…peut être…

La jeune fille au long manteau de cuir s'approcha des portes automatiques du complexe. Elles s'ouvrirent et elle entra dans cet endroit dans lequel son frère se plairait sûrement.

Des rayonnages de livres qui couraient jusqu'au plafond, des tables de métal jonchaient de paperasse, des hommes en blouses blanches qui couraient à droite et à gauche. Et au fond, devant un immense écran se tenait le professeur Chen. Il gesticulait dans tous les sens, comme s'il tentait de chasser une mouche.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? l'aborda froidement l'un des scientifiques.

Ce dernier avait une grosse boîte en carton dans les bras, et semblait apparemment peu disposé à la renseigner.

-Euh…je…cherche un coupon pour mon pokématos et…

-On n'a pas de ça ici nous.

-Ah. Bon…d'accord.

-Au revoir mademoiselle.

-C'est ça. A plus.

Elle se retourna et franchit de nouveau les portes coulissantes.

« _Non mais quelle impolitesse !_ »

Elle donna un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou qui trainait là, et visa sans le faire exprès un attroupement de Roucool qui picoraient tranquillement. Ils s'envolèrent brusquement, sous le regard émerveillé de…

-Hé ! Nina ! Regarde ! Elle est là !

« _Oh non…_ »

Sywen songea un instant à s'échapper, à se cacher, mais ne trouva aucune issue. Trop tard. Blue lui agrippait déjà le bras et la forçait à le suivre auprès de sa sœur.

-Bah qu'est-ce que t'as à la joue ? demanda-t-il innocemment en s'arrêtant sur un banc.

-Rien, je suis tombée.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui dire la vérité ?

Nina attrapa brutalement la main de son petit frère, et tenta de l'entrainer ailleurs, mais ce dernier restait obstinément sur place, un regard méchant vrillé sur sa sœur.

-Maieuh ! Elle part ! Et tu lui dis même pas au revoir !

-Je…commença Nina.

-C'est bon, t'inquiètes pas moustique, on s'est déjà dit au revoir ce matin.

Sywen regardait Nina. Qu'espérait-elle ? Qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras ? Qu'elle s'excuse pour la gifle ? Elle ne le méritait même pas.

-Nina, commença Sywen.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Juste qu'elle souhaitait rester un peu seule avec cette qu'ele avait aimé durant une nuit.

-Quoi ?

-Je peux te parler seule à seule ?

La jeune fille sembla hésiter, puis demanda :

-Blue, tu veux bien aller chez Red tout seul ?

-Ouais !

Le petit garçon partit en trombe, laissant les deux filles seules.

-Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-M'excuser.

-De quoi ?

-D'avoir été aussi méchante.

-Hier soir ?

Contre toute attente, Nina se mit à ricaner, puis à rire de bon cœur. Sywen comprit. C'était vrai qu'elle l'avait « un peu brutalisé » la veille.

-Je dois partir. Pour revoir mon frère.

-Emmène-moi avec toi ! supplia Nina en lui attrapant le bras.

« _Oh non ! Pas elle aussi !_ »

-Non. Essaie de me comprendre. Je…suis faite pour vivre seule ! Sans personne ! J'ai toujours vécu comme ça ! Et j'ai pas envie que ça change !

Nina avait de nouveau le visage ravagé. Elle était prête à pleurer.

-Alors nous…c'est foutu ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Alors…, reviens quand tu auras trouvé ce que tu voulais ! S'il te plait !

-Je…

« _Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux…_ »

-Promets-le-moi !

« _Ça n'engage à rien, non ?_ »

-Bon, je te promets de revenir.

-Merci !

Nina lui sauta au cou et, dans une dernière étreinte, elles scellèrent leur promesse d'un baiser discret, que personne ne vit, puisque personne n'était dans la ville avec un temps pareil.

Elles se lâchèrent. Les larmes aux yeux, Sywen se dirigea vers la sortie du village, vers le nord. Les pans de son manteau claquant derrière elle tel un fouet, elle ne se retourna qu'une seule fois, et sourit.

•**¤*¤•.** **.•¤*¤•**

_**Voilà voilà ! Encore de la guimauve ! Bon, rien n'est perdu ! Elle va pas FORCEMENT finir avec la douce et gentille cloche ma gourdasse ! Et puis, même si c'était le cas, ce ne serait pas avant pfiou ! Certainement la fin ! **_

_**Enfin, bon, bref, un tit commentaire pour donner du miam-miam au pauvre auteur affamé que je suis ? Hein ? Dites ! Dites ! Dites !**_

_**À pichuplus !**_


End file.
